A Demon's Past and an Earle's Future
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: After six years, Sebastian is still working as Ciel's butler. but the only thing is Sebastian as fallen in love with his master who is getting married to Elizabeth! now knowing that, Sebastian forces himself to keep his feelings at bay but at the cost f his health. and to make things worst, he goes into his first mating cycle, how will Ciel keep his butler safe from other Demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: Hello there everyone, and welcome to my very first Black Butler fan fiction. I really do hope you all enjoy, I enjoy feed back, just please don't be an ass about it -_-. so please do enjoy.**

* * *

"C-Ciel..."

"I know, I know. Just bear with me Sebastian. I'm almost done then you can go and rest" the young Earle explains pressing a cloth that was drenched in Alcohol on the said Demon's Back.

Ciel was still in shock that he could have lost his Demon Butler today if it had not been for Pluto's quick thinking in attacking the reaper that was going to kill his owner. The gash was deep and bleeding quite a lot. It scared him to tell the truth.

"A-Ahh C-Ciel stop, stop." Sebastian begs rolling onto his side and making sure that his back was facing the wall behind him and not his young master. He was fighting back tears, Ciel then sighs and puts the cloth down and pulls out the gauze that he was going to use to wrap up the Butler's new wound.

"Sebastian, can you sit up with your back facing me? I need to wrap it up and then you can sleep. I promise." the said Demon hesitates then sits up turns so that he was facing the wall and Ciel then begins to wrap up his wound. Ciel could tell that his Butler was tense, so he then runs his fingers down the Demon's neck causing him to relax and purr. Ciel smirks

The back of his neck was his weak spot. He would become a tamed kitten when someone would massage him there. But of course Ciel found out by accident when Sebastian was poisoned and while he was picking it up, Ciel had rubbed the back of his neck thus, his kitten side came out. Sebastian had begged him to promise that he wouldn't tell anyone. Ciel didn't need to be told twice seeing he was the only one that was close enough to Sebastian other than his only other demon friend who was currently considered dead.

"There, all done." he says allowing the demon to sigh and lay down on his side facing his master, Sebastian then looks away with a small blush on his face, causing Ciel to get a worried look and press his forehead to his Butler's. "Are you feeling well? You're flushed."

"Y-Yes, I'm fine Master...It's just...embarrassing that I caused you-"

"Hush. It was no Problem. You've always been there for me, so I can at least take care of you for once." Ciel cuts in. Sebastian blush darkens and nods.

"M-Master...?" Ciel turns to look at him once he was up and ready to leave.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"T-Thank you..." he says in a sleepy tone, Ciel smiles as he walks back over to him and kisses the top of his sleeping Demon's head then turns to walk out of the room.

"You're welcome Sebastian..." Opening the door he walks out and closes it behind himself.

The Next morning Ciel wakes up and dresses himself noticing that it was not yet time for him to actually be up, deciding to check up on his butler he walks over to him room. Knocking he doesn't get a replay, opening the door he smiles warmly seeing Sebastian sound asleep. And he had to admit, his demon looked so peaceful while he was asleep. He didn't have that cocky smirk on his face, nor was he throwing out smart ass remarks.

Nodding Ciel turns to leave but stops hearing his Butler stir.

"Ngh... Master? What are you doing up so early?" Sebastian asks rubbing the sleepiness out of his ruby eyes. Ciel turns to look at him.

"Nothing just thought I get an early start on today so later I have more free time. And I came to check on you. How are you feeling?" he asks sitting down on the edge of the bed, Sebastian rolls onto his stomach and sighs stretching causing his arms, fingers, wrist and back to pop in several places, he grunts and goes limp on the bed, and to let out a satisfied sigh, earning a chuckle from Ciel.

"I'm surprised that didn't hurt your wound." Sebastian smirks.

"Of course not...but it burns. Other than that, I'm feeling well enough to work." he looks up at his Master.

"Who said you would start work again? Sebastian I'm not going to risk you going into a relapse. I much rather have you resting. Don't worry; I'll have the other servants take care of things." Sebastian then gives him a pleading look. He knew that the Butler was worried that Ciel wasn't going to make it through the day with the other servants seeing all of them weren't really good for anything but the skills that they had such as Mey-Rin and her eye sight. Finny and his superhuman strength. And Bradroy and his knowledge on artillery.

"Young Master, I'm fine. Please ju-" he then purrs feeling Ciel rub the back of his neck.

"No, means no. I order you to rest for the day." Sebastian then sighs and pouts slightly knowing he couldn't disobey his Master when it was an order. "Come now, you have been following my orders since day one and haven't had a brake yet. So be happy that you are at least getting this whole day off." he explains to his still pouting butler.

"But, Young Master, I can still work. I feel fine." Ciel smiles. "I'm not going to work today am I?"

"Nope. Rest. I'll check on you later on today." and with that last statement he walks out of the room leaving his Butler to himself.

"How does he expect me to go about my day? I refuse to just lay here while the others do gods know what," he lets out a worried sigh. "Young master you really are a strange human if I have ever met one." he says with a smile. He then gets up and sighs.

He had no idea what to do with himself, he wasn't used to not working, so he gets up, gets dressed and heads outside to the garden and sits down on a bench that was next to the fountain. He opens a book and begins to read. It was Romeo and Juliet. He enjoyed it, but never really understood the point of going through all of that.

"Why not just run away together? Who cares if your families never got along nor if the approved..."

"Well, I guess you don't get it because your still so young." voice says, he looks up and gets a shocked look seeing an older woman with red hair, and dark blue eyes. She had a necklace with the Michaelis family crest on it. "But then again, most human are strange, are they not baby brother?" he then gets up and backs away from her.

"Yes...why are you here Saylen?" he asks in a nervous tone. she sighs and sits down crossing her leg over her left, she look up at him with a glare at her eyes glow a light blue causing him to growl and his eyes glow red.

"Father wants you back in hell. Thus why he sent me here. Now, we can do this the easy way, or I can brake all of your bones and drag you back." she explains, Sebastian then growls, this causes her to start laughing. He looks at her with confusion. "Oh hell! You should have seen the look on your face! Hahaha! Priceless!"

"W-What?"

"I was just kidding. Do I need a reason to come see my baby brother?" she asks now taking on a much nicer and warmer tone. He then smiles and shakes his head, she motions for him to sit back down which he does. "So, the Phantomhive family huh? Nice choice. They are a good bunch...or well, they were a good bunch." he nods.

"Yes, indeed they were...but their son on the other hand, he is a good lad, but still." Sebastian explains, she nods then stretches and her back pops. "I'm assuming that felt nice?"

"Hell no. I'm old remember that Lucifer." she explains and then looks around.

"It's Sebastian now Saylen. When I formed the contract with Ciel he gave me the name Sebastian." his sister looks at him with confusion then wrinkles her nose.

"Sebastian...ugh what an ugly name..."

"You think so? I actually like it. it suits me." he says with a smile, she shakes her head and looks down at her feet, then back up at her brother. "There's a under reason to you coming here huh?" she nods and sighs sadly.

"Father wants you to hurry up and find a mate. he says because he's getting old and requires his one and only son to mate to take over." she explains as she holds out her hand and a blue jay lands on her finger, she smiles and pets it gently. "So...anyone in mind?"

Sebastian watches then looks down at the ground and shakes his head. Of course he didn't have anyone in mind. Why the hell would he want to worry about a mate when he was so busy with Ciel? And why hurry up? Their father was Satan himself, there was no way he was going to die anytime soon unless a powerful angle kills him with the Demon blade. Which wasn't possible seeing no angles where allowed in hell.

"No. I have a contract to keep; does it look as if I have the time for such tedious things such as finding a mate? Saylen, you know father can't die unless an Angle uses the Demon blade." she nods knowing full well. But there was nothing she could do. She was the oldest of the Michaelis children and yet she and Sebastian had the strongest bond other than Sebastian and their mother.

"I know, but you know how father will react to you not having a mate." she says in a worried tone.

Satan wasn't known to be a kind man towards Sebastian. Since he was born their father always was cruel to him saying that he was that way because it was to make him stronger. But the real reason was because Sebastian wanted nothing to do with taking over if anything where to happen to him. So Sebastian was always hanging around their mother. So he was always a kind hearted boy. This did not please their father.

So as a punishment, Satan once beat Sebastian so bad that he was an inch from life, their mother wasn't pleased. She was so upset that she took Sebastian and both left for a few months. Needless to say Satan wasn't happy. But after they came back, he did leave Sebastian alone for a while. But started again when Sebastian refused to kill a lower class demon for stealing food.

"Saylen...I don't care. I have a contract. And I am not leaving."

"Oh your not are you?" a dark voice asks causing Saylen to push Sebastian behind her, she gets a shocked look seeing a tall man with shoulder length, jet black hair, dark red eyes, he had on black slacks, white dress shirt, with a black tie and a black over coat over it all. He had a ring on with the Michaelis crest on it. "Well Lucifer?"

* * *

**Kiza: Please do review, again, creative criticism is welcomed, just don't be an ass. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: hey there, thanks for coming back to read this sorry story. but really thank you. I know Sebastian is OOC here, but hey, it's Fan fiction, right? so any whom! please do enjoy, tell me how I did. Hugs and kisses my little ones!**

* * *

_"Oh your not are you?" a dark voice asks causing Saylen to push Sebastian behind her, she gets a shocked look seeing a tall man with shoulder length, jet black hair, dark red eyes, he had on black slacks, white dress shirt, with a black tie and a black over coat over it all. He had a ring on with the Michaelis crest on it. "Well Lucifer?"_

* * *

Saylen looks down at her brother and could see that he was shaking, he had gone pale, he had a look of fear in his eyes that just wouldn't seem normal to others seeing that Sebastian never really had any fears. But their father being the exception.

"N-No...I'm under contract." next thing Sebastian knew, his father had a tight grip on his hair and was forcing him to kneel down in front of him, he looks up and sees that his sister was being held in his father's free hand, thus rendered unable to help. He yelps in pain as his father gives a sharp tug.

"You **_will _**be returning and **_will _**find a mate, even if I have to brake you. Do I make myself clear **_Lucifer?_**" Satan asks with anger, Sebastian glares up and him.

"My name is **_Sebastian, _**not **_Lucifer. _**Do **_I _**make myself clear?" Sebastian hisses back. His father growl then extends his nails and stabs his son through the stomach causing Sebastian to scream out in pain.

Back in the mansion Ciel once hearing the scream looks up from his paper work as Brad runs in with a gun in hand.

"Brad, what was that?" he asks the older man who then looks out the office window and gets a shocked look.

"Umm, Master, you might want to take a look at this." he explained moving out of the way to let the Earle see, Ciel then gets a shocked look as well seeing a man he didn't know stabbing his Butler, he growls turning tail and running outside with Brad close behind.

"Well then **_Lucifer_**? What's it going to be?" he asks dropping the said demon to the ground and kicking him in the side of the head. this causes Saylen to grab onto her father's arm in an attempt to stop him.

"Father stop it! This won't help you any!" Saylen says pushing her father away from her brother, but this angers the older demon, he growls and just when he was about to slash her across the face, Sebastian stands in front of her and receives the blow instead. "Lucifer! Father that's enough!"

"Indeed it is sir." a calm voice says, causing all of the said demons to look up, Sebastian's gaze then falls back to the ground seeing his young Master with a angered look. Satan glares at him then looks down at Sebastian who had his hand placed over the gashes. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Ciel asks calmly, Satan smirks and crosses his arms across his chest.

"I've been called many things...but my name is Satan...and you must Vincent's little boy." at this Ciel glares at him, his eyes drift to his Butler who was still looking away, but the older woman had eased him to the ground. "Tell me boy...what's your name?"

"...Ciel phantomhive ...Sebastian...come here," Ciel calls, the said Demon winces and removes his hand, giving the boy a bow he slowly walks over to him and comes to a stop next to him. Ciel then reaches up, grabbing his Butler's tie; he forces him to kneel and then takes a closer look at the older male's gashes. "I'm assuming you where the one who did this?"

"And if I was?" Satan asks with a smirk, Ciel then runs his hands through his demon's hair. "Well, Saylen, you can stay here with your brother...but I have more important things to attend to..." and with that he walks away and disappears. Once gone, Ciel turns to his Butler and takes the demon's face into his hands and turns Sebastian's face slightly to the left to get a better look.

The gashes started from his right ear and up across his face stopping at his left eyebrow, the gashes where deep and oozing blood. Ciel mental growls at himself, this was the second time that his Butler had gotten hurt and he wasn't there to help. sure, his wounds could have been worse if he hadn't showed up and taken Satan's attention away from Sebastian, but still.

"Master?" Ciel hears the older man call, he lets go of his face and simply stairs at his demon with sadness, anger and worry. Sebastian gets a confused look seeing he had never seen his Master give anyone that look, much less him.

"Sebastian...are you okay...?" Ciel asks kindly, Sebastian stairs at him then he begins to let out small chuckles, Ciel looks at him with confusion, he then glares.

"I-I am sorry my lord...I-It's just that, you're worried about me. A Demon sir." Sebastian explains between chuckles, Ciel's glare then disappears and is replaced by a warm smile. "But, to answer your question, Yes I'm fine." he explains to the boy who nods.

"Good. Sorry I couldn't stop him." Saylen says, Ciel turns to glare at the female demon that looks at him with shock.

"I didn't see you trying to." Ciel hisses, Sebastian places his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Young Master, please...Saylen, this is Ciel Phantomhive, young Master, this is my eldest sister Saylen." he introduces, Saylen bows slightly. "She is one of my older sisters, and the most cunning."

"Nice to meet you Ciel...anyway...Luci...please keep your guard up." Saylen explains in a begging tone. He looks and her and nods, next thing he knew, he was pulled into a tight hug by her. "I'll call." then she bows to Ciel.

Sebastian watches as she too disappears. Letting out a sighs, he turns to look at Ciel who had a smirk on his face. he looks at him with confusion then gets a dark blush on his face realizing that his sister had called him by his pet name. The said demon looks down not meeting his Master's gaze.

"Luci?"

"I-It stands for Lucifer..." he explains, Ciel chuckles and nods.

"Come on then, let's get those gashes washed out and then we can both take a well-earned rest." Sebastian nods and follows his master inside the house.

Once walking Ciel leads him up stairs and into his own room, once easing Sebastian to sit on the edge of the bed, he walks out of the room leaving the Demon alone to his thoughts. His father had a point; he did need to find a mate soon. What if the angles managed to get into hell and kill him? Who was supposed to take over? Not his mother or his sisters. Sebastian sighs as he looks down at his bracelet; he was the only male offspring in their family. So he was the only one who could take over after Satan.

"Do I really want to waste my time looking for a non-existent mate?" Sebastian asks himself out loud.

"Well, depends, does this nonexistent mate really care?" Ciel asks, shocking Sebastian, he looks up and blushes looking away from his young master. Ciel chuckles. "Is that why your father came here for?" the said demon nods.

"I'm the only male offspring in the Michaelis family...so by nature, I am to take over after my father if anything where to happen to him, but in order for that to happen I would need a mate to procreate with...to tell the truth my Lord...I don't want to take over." hearing this Ciel looks at his demon with shock as he places the bowl with lukewarm water down on the desk and taking the cloth he brought, dipping it in the water, he begins to clean out the gashes on Sebastian's face.

"Why? it would seem like an honor to take over after Satan even if he seems like a cruel man...which I'm certain he is." Sebastian nods.

"Because...why take over, if once I do, everyone will bend their knee before me? I'm not that kind of demon. I do not wish to seek out power if I am pleased with what power I do have...and besides...what demon in their right mind would want to mate with me?" Sebastian mumbles the last statement, Ciel looks at his Butler with sadness, and he could tell Sebastian was bothered by all of this. He sighs as he puts the cloth down.

Ciel reaches over and presses their foreheads together, Sebastian looks at his master with confusion, but the younger male had his eyes closed and the said male's right hand was behind his own with his fingers tangled in his hair, petting him gently. The said Demon was confused, but didn't want to pull away either, these moments where rare with his Master and he enjoyed these moments. It was the only time, where they could enjoy one another's presence without worrying about what the servants or Elizabeth thought.

"Why do you say that? You're a good man; you have a good heart, your strong, kind, and so many other things..." Ciel explains in a low tone, as if to scared that if he spoke any louder, everyone else would hear him. Sebastian shakes his head and sighs. He slightly lets out a purr feeling Ciel rub his neck.

"No...I'm not, Demon's aren't good in any sense of the word...I'm a high class noble...I don't have a choice in my mate...so...what good would I be? Besides...females...aren't my favor..." Ciel smiles and nods, he pulls away but keeps his hand tangled in his demon's hair.

"Really? Who would have thought...but then how-"

"Some male demons are born with the ability to have offspring," Sebastian blushes and looks away from his Master. "M-Me being one of the very few born with that ability." Ciel looks at him with shock then smiles.

"You're lucky then. You would be a good mother."

"Mother? Who said I would be called mother?" Sebastian asks looking at his master confused. Ciel laughs and notices that the gashes had healed themselves.

"Because, you're the one birthing the children." Ciel explains to his demon, which blushes and looks away, Ciel then sighs and looks out the window. "Sebastian...do you really not care about all of that?"

"I don't Young Master. It's just, who would want to risk being with the son of Satan? No one. Almost everyone I know fears him. So not many want to deal with meeting him and asking." Sebastian explains as he lays down and stairs up at the celling, Ciel looks at him with confusion. Sebastian noticing his Master's confusion he sighs. "When a mated pair truly want to be together, they must meet one another's family members. And when that happens, the dominate mate has to ask the father and or mother for the hand of his or her mate...somewhat like what humans do."

Ciel nods, so he guessed that Demon's weren't that different, they had their traditions just like humans. They had their fears and their worries just like they did. He could respect Sebastian a little more, but he still worried that there was much more to the situation then Sebastian let on. So he looks down at him, removing his eye patch he looks down at his Butler.

"Is there more you want to tell me Sebastian?" the butler ponders and shakes his head. Ciel glares at him, the contract seal glowing brightly along with the one on Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian, don't make me order you please."

Still, the said Butler says nothing, this causes Ciel to pin the butler's wrist above his head, this shocks the older male, and he looks up at Ciel and sees a sad look.

"Sebastian I order you to tell me everything about this topic." Sebastian sighs as he nods.

"When Demon's first go into their mating cycle, it's usually painful, and it's pretty much a free for all...for Demons who are first time going into the mating cycle have no choice in their mates. So..." Sebastian trails off and looks away from his master's face.

"Sebastian ha-"

"No, my mating cycle hasn't happened yet...so I'm worried...no, scared is more like it..."Ciel nods, he then let's go of the older male and allows him to sit up, Sebastian looks at him and smiles. "Are you worried about me master?"

"Of course I am! You have always been there to protect me, to serve me, so it's my turn. Don't worry, I'll do everything in my power to make sure your safe." Ciel explains to him, once again running his hand through Sebastian's hair, the said demon smiles up at him.

Since Ciel had turned nineteen and grew taller, he was much more attentive of himself, and those around him. Especially Sebastian. The two grew closer as the years went by; both had been through quite a bit over the years too. Ciel had even started showing his Butler more affection. His smiles started coming back, he would laugh more, hell, he would even start letting the servants take days off when he would go spend the day with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth...Sebastian frowns slightly remembering that Ciel was going to get married to her in a few weeks. It's not like he didn't like her, she was a nice girl, and she cared for everyone no matter who they were...but...he had grown feelings for his master and it hurt to know that he was going to get married.

"Master, is there anything you need done today?" Sebastian asks, Ciel looks at him and shakes his head.

"You're still not going to work today Sebastian...but no, Lizziy is coming over later today and we are going out for a few hours. So do as you please just no work. I'll have the other servants tell me if you even lift a finger." Ciel explains to him, the black haired demon nods.

Not like there was much that Ciel could do, but still. He knew that he was just looking out for him, he shakes his head. He looks over at Ciel who was now in the bathroom drawing him a bath and throwing out the bloody water. Sebastian couldn't help but frown. He remembered when he used to draw baths for his master and he used to wash the master himself. But those days where gone now and he had to settle for just being the head Butler.

"Sebastian?" Ciel calls, he looks over at his demon and notices that he was deep in thought. He smiles and shakes his head at him. Sebastian had been acting strange lately and had been losing himself in thought. He didn't know the reason why, but he assumed it was because of the upcoming wedding of him and Lizziy.

Lizziy...his soon to be wife and lady Phantomhive, maybe Sebastian was worried about the wedding, maybe he didn't like that he had to now follow orders from her too. Looking at his Butler for one last time before going into the bath, he sighs,

"Sebastian." this time, the demon looks up at him. "Rest well; I'm going to take a bath. Then I'll-"

"Can I ask you a favor my lord?" Ciel nods still slightly shocked that his butler cut him off. "C-Can you...stay with me tonight...? Like when you were a child..." Sebastian asks with a blush, Ciel stairs at him with shock then a warm smile creeps up on his face and nods. At this Sebastian's face lights up and smiles looking away. "T-Thank you master."

"Why are you thanking me? It's natural...now rest. I'll be out later." and with that Ciel walks into the bathroom leaving Sebastian in the room.

Once Ciel was gone, Sebastian smiles and takes off his coat, and gloves. He lays down pulling the covers over himself and stairs out the window. so much had happened today, sure it was still early in the night, and the master had yet to have dinner, but it looked as if he didn't want dinner but just wanted to head right to bed. the demon looks down at his stomach and could see the wounds that his father had given him, they were healing and thankfully no scars would be left.

He smiles remembering how happy his father was when Sebastian had made friends with a female Demon by the name of Reiko, she was very kind. She was wolf demon, so yes a dog so much to his dismay. But he still got along with her. She as very protective.

*_flashback* _

_The sound of feet hitting the ground could be heard along with the panting of a small child with black hair, and red eyes. He looks back and whimpers seeing a group of older teens still chasing him. He didn't understand why they kept picking on him when he was the son of Satan. it was as if they didn't care about that._

_He then makes a turn and runs into an ally way, he comes to a stop and sees that it was a dead end, beginning to panic he feels up on the wall hoping to find a edge so he could start climbing, but stops when he feels someone grabs the back of his shirt and turn him around. He looks up and tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes as the older demons begin to laugh._

_"**Aw, what's wrong? Scared?**" one asks, he had red hair and dark red eyes, but he says nothing, this causes the older male to growl and punch him, this sends the young to the ground, he tries to get up but then is kicked back down by the red haired male. "**You're pathetic! You're supposed to be-**" _

_"**Hey! Let him go you big bullies!**" a voice cuts in they turn around and see a girl with jet black hair and red eyes glaring at them. She had her devil tail and her horns where hardly noticeable, but one could tell that she had gotten those early because she was still young._

_"**Make us!**" one of the others says as the red head smiles and goes back to kicking the younger demon. Next thing the younger knew, he could hears the screams of the older males, and the sound of their feet hitting the ground. He gets up and backs himself up to the wall with his legs pulled to his chest and hands on his head._

_He had tears falling from his face, the girl walks up to him slowly and kneels down._

_"**Get away from me!**" he yells with fear, she reaches out and then she hisses in pain, she looks down at her arm and sees that he had stabbed the point of his tail into her arm, she smiles warmly and then with her free hand, wipes away a stray tear, this causes him to look up at her._

_"**It's all right...I'm not going to hurt you.**" she explains softly, he then pulls his tail away from her arm and curls it around himself. He was shaking slightly, still in shock from what happened. "**Are you okay? Do you need me to walk you home?**" _

_He looks at her and shakes his head, but she doesn't make a move to leave, he sighs knowing that she didn't believe him. And he didn't want to get up. His whole body hurt and he didn't want his mother to make a big deal out of this. But he knew that she would either way._

_"**W-why d-d-did you help m-me?**" he asks in a shaky tone, the girl sits back in front of him and smiles._

_"**Do I need a reason to help someone? And besides, those guys are always picking on people and I'm sick of It.**" she explains to him. He nods, it was true, and they were always chasing someone. Sure most of the time it was him, but this was the first time someone had saved him. He looks at her with confusion. _

_"**H-how did you scare them off?**"_

_"**I can turn into a wolf, those guys where deer demons I believe...but anyway, let's walk you home...Oh I'm Reiko Kando. What's your name?**" she asks as she holds out her hand._

_For a moment, the male demon just stairs at her hand, but then he slowly takes it as she helps him to his feet, but still doesn't let go as both walk out of the ally back to the male demon's house._

_"**L-Lucifer Michaelis...**" he tells her, she then looks at him with shock._

_"**Satan's offspring? Nice to meet you then Luci!**" he blushes and looks at her with confusion._

_"**Y-You're not afraid of me? and L-Luci?**" he asks in a shocked tone, Reiko shakes her head and smiles at him as he points to the right, she nods and turns to the right still holding his hand._

_"**Nope! And short for Lucifer. I don't see why I should be scared. I mean, all demons are dangerous, some just a little more than others.**" she tells him with a calm tone._

_This shocked Lucifer; no one had ever met him and not feared him once they found out that his father was the ruler of hell. Most feared him because his father wasn't a kind man. He was cruel, and he didn't take anything lightly. He ruled over all the demons in hell with an iron fist, and a firm boot. he then notices that they were in front of his front doors, he sighs and opens the door walking in he then is greeted with a shout._

_"**OH MY GOD LUCIFER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?**" it was his mother, she runs to him and kneels down taking his face in between her hands gently and begins to look at the cuts, and bruises, he looks up and sees his father rush over as well._

_"**I-I was being c-chased again...a-and they trapped me in a a-ally way...**" he explains, his mother looks at him with sadness and wraps her arms around her son and holds him close, his father growls and then looks down at Reiko. _

_"**Who is this?**" he asks, his voice low, but gently, he looks over and sees that his mother had stopped hugging him Lucifer looks up at him and then at Reiko._

_"**S-she's M-My friend...S-She scared the others away...**"_

_"**My name is Reiko Kando, nice to meet you my lord.**" she bows and for the first time, Lucifer sees his father smiling warmly._

_"**A pleasure to meet you, so Your My offspring's first and only friend...how nice...now, you may head home. We will take care of him from here and thank you for helping him. I'll make sure that a proper thank you is delivered to your manor.**" he explains, Reiko nods and walks up to Lucifer, she hugs him and places a kiss on his cheek._

_"**I'll see you tomorrow then Luci, and thank you once again my lord, it was no problem helping your son. Good bye.**" and with that she leaves._

_And from there, the two were always together and where hardly ever seen without each other, but that ended the day that he was called by Ciel._

_"**Lucifer!**" Reiko calls, she was now 23, she was a five foot one, her horns had fully grown and curled inward, her tail, a smooth silk black, her hair, and she had tired it back. She looks around franticly and growls. "**LUCIFER!"** she calls out and then takes off running once more after seeing a contract seal appear in the sky a few ways away._

_Once reaching there, she gets a shocked look and sees a now 19 year old Lucifer who stood a proud five foot six, and short jet black hair, his eyes had grown into a dark red, his horns had also grown in and where just starting to curl back, his tail, also a silk black. But what shocked her the most, that he was standing under the contract seal._

_"**Reiko, sorry, but looks Like I have a job to do...I'll see you again soon, I promise.**" he says with a smile, she then shakes her head, but she doesn't get closer knowing full well that there was nothing that she could do to stop her younger fiend. Then next thing she knew, he was gone and so was the seal._

_*End of flashback*_

Sebastian takes a shaky breath and buries his face into the pillow feeling tears come to his eyes. He missed her so much, she was his best friend had had protected him as much as he protected her when he finally could. The look in her eyes when he was being called hurt him so much.

"Sebastian, what ma-" he stops and notices that he was turned on his side face buried in the pillow and shoulders shaking, this broke Ciel's heart, he didn't know why he was crying but he didn't like it. The said male walks over to the bed and sits down next to him. "Sebastian..."

"Y-Yes?" Sebastian replays, but doesn't turn to look at his master, this worried Ciel.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling well? Did I-"

"No, you didn't...Didn't d-do anything..." Sebastian whimpered, Ciel then leans over and hugs the said Demon to his chest holding him tightly.

"Then why are you crying?"

Sebastian at first doesn't answer, he merely turns so that he was facing his master and buries his face into his master's chest. He was still crying, so Ciel let out a sigh and simply held him until the said demon was ready to start talking. After a few minutes, Ciel pulls Sebastian's face away from his chest and wipes the tears away from his face.

"Feel better?" the demon nods. "Want to talk about it?"

"It...It was a memory, that's all...I-It was of Reiko..." Ciel nods, Sebastian had told him that Reiko was his only and first friend when he was younger and how the two were so close that they were hardly ever seen without one another. so he didn't understand why he was crying.

"Then...why where you crying?"

"B-Because...I lost her the d-day I was called here...the day I met the second most important person in my life...Y-you.." Sebastian whimpers as more tears fall, this time Ciel looks at him with shock, of course he was sad! He was forced to leave hell and come to serve him as his servant! But he didn't expect to call him the second most important person in his life.

So that meant that he was the cause of him crying, Ciel then gets a sad look and hugs his butler tighter and buries his nose in his hair rubbing his back. After a few more minutes, Sebastian had calmed down, Ciel then pulls away getting up. The said Demon looks up at him with confusion.

"Lizziy, she's here and I did promise to spend the day with her...I'll be back after dinner time. You and the servants have the day off, just be careful, if your father comes back again, you come over to Lizziy's. Understand?"

"Is that an order?" Ciel glares at that statement then turns so he was facing the door.

"Yes. It's an order." and with that he walks out of the room.

Sebastian sighs, knowing full well his father was going to come back. And seeing it was an order, he had no choice as to follow it. He didn't like the fact that he had start running from the man had took care of him. it would be lie if he said that his father wasn't going to. He then sits up with a shocked look.

"Easy now Lucifer, it's just me." he turns and sighs seeing it was his mother, she had long black hair, gold eyes. She was the most beautiful demon in all of hell and his father was lucky enough to have her. Or at least, that's what his own father would tell him. He smiles as she sits down on the bed and pets him gently.

"Sorry, after father's little visit, I've been a little nervous...What brings you here?" he asks, she smiles.

"Well, it's because of that. I wanted to make sure your father didn't hurt you. But knowing him, he did." Sebastian nods as he leans his head on her shoulder, she lets out a small laugh and lays her head atop of his.

It had been years since Sebastian had last seen his mother, she was kind, and she always looked out for every demon in hell no matter who they were. That's why everyone loved her. She was a good mother, she was a kind person. Those traits where never found in Demon females, but she was the expectation.

"Lucifer...are you all right love?" he lifts his head up and shakes his head. "What's wrong honey? Talk to me." he sighs and looks out the window.

"It's just...Mother, when it was your first mating cycle...di-" she stops him by placing her pointing finger on his lips. He looks up at her like an innocent child, this causes her to laugh and kiss his forehead.

"When I went into my first mating cycle, it was scary, being a female, males where always trying to force themselves on me," she hears Sebastian growl, she then pets his head calming him down slightly. "So it was a hard time for me...why ask honey? As far as I know you haven't gone into your mating cycle yet...right?" she asks with worry. She never did like it when her children would go into their first mating cycle, she had seen one of her daughters killed and the others hurt because they refused a male.

"N-No...it's just...I'm scared. I know it seems foo-"

"It is not foolish to feel scared, I know demons aren't supposed to feel emotions, but remember your father is a fallen angle from the heavens. It's natural for you to feel these emotions." He nods.

Yes, his mother had a point. his father was God's right hand angle until he was casted down to the depths of hell, thus becoming the ruler of hell itself, so when his sisters where born, they all had some angelic looks, but they disappeared as their demonic side fully took over. The same went to Sebastian, except, he still had the flawless skin, the beautiful aura about him like an angle. He was a full demon yes, but with some traces of angle linage in his blood.

Such as the feathers on his wings, they had a soft feeling to them, that was an angelic traits from his father, that most demons saw as unattractive, so he guessed that's why he was always picked on, and that would be the reason why no one wanted to be his mate as well, but time would tell with that one.

"Mom...What if...What if I remain alone for the rest of my life?" he asks, she looks at him with shock, then sadness. She hated seeing her son like this. It had been years since the last time he had gotten such a hopeless look in his eyes. She then wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly.

"You won't. There are plenty of demons who would kill to be your mate...you just have to find the right one...like Reiko! She loves you Lucifer."

"But I don't share those kinds of feelings of her mom...she's like my older sister...it would just seem wrong to me...and besides...I've grown feelings for someone already..."

She looks at him with shock then smiles warmly at him.

"That's fantastic dear! Tell me who is it?" he then looks away ashamed, this causes her to look at her youngest offspring with worry. "Lucifer?" she asks while placing her hand on the side of his cheek, she gently makes him look at her.

"They aren't a demon mom...He's human...a-and, I feel bad. I know it isn't right...b-but I couldn't help but grow close to him...I- I don't know what to do mom, h-he's getting m-married in a few w-weeks...I-I don't think I-I can handle watching him g-" he was cut off by his mother who had placed her whole hand over his mouth, he was sobbing now, and she knew that his father would come rushing if he heard his cries, sure he wouldn't hurt him for crying, but he would do everything in his power to make sure that their son got what he wanted.

"Shh...Shh, honey it's all right...and I am going to assume it's your master?" he nods, she then sighs and holds her son tighter; she knew he was in so much pain. She knew when his mating cycle came; he would be in even more pain knowing the one he loved was getting married to another. "Lucifer...why not comes back to hell with me for those few weeks?"

He looks at her with confusion and shock, go back to hell during the wedding? No, he couldn't. It was a big day for his master. And he wanted to be there when Ciel finally married the woman he loved...even if it meant causing himself more pain.

"I...I can't...it's a big day for my Master...and I know he wishes to see me there...I wish I could go with you mom...but I just can't." he explains, she nods understanding, she sighs, getting up she kisses his forehead. "M-Mom?"

"I have to get going dear...but if you ever feel as if you need to get away from a little while, you know the door is always wide open for you."

"You have to go?" he asks in a begging tone, she smiles and nods. He wraps his arms around his mom as she hugs him back.

Then she leaves, Sebastian sighs and lays back down on the bed, he looks out the window and frowns. Normally, he would see Pluto out in the garden. But...not anymore. The other servants had to kill him, and sure, at the time Sebastian hated the hell hound but now that the said hound was gone...the mansion wasn't the same...it was quite, he missed the mutt quite a lot.

* * *

Sebastian perks up hearing the front door open indicating that Ciel was home, he then looks down at the book he was reading, marking its place and setting it down so that he could greet him. One arriving in the room he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest seeing Ciel in a heated kiss with his soon to be wife.

"So, I'll you the day of the wedding Ciel, sleep well. Don't over work Sebastian or the others understand?" Lizziy asks, Ciel nods and he kisses her cheek one last time before she walks out, he turns around and sees Sebastian looking down at the ground.

"Sebastian." he looks up and smiles.

"Welcome back Master. Did you enjoy your time with Lady Elizabeth?" he asks following his master up stairs and to his room. Ciel once reaching the room, he then begins to undress himself while Sebastian went over to the counter and pulled out the teen's night cloths.

"It was all right. She kept dragging me around town shopping. But regardless, I had a good time...Sebastian, where is the wedding ceremony going to take place?" Sebastian tenses at the question, but quickly recovers, handing the male his cloths he smiles.

"It will be held in the garden behind the mansion." he explains, and then he reaches out the window and pick a white rose and hands it to Ciel who takes it. "There will a wide arrangement of white roses and red roses as well Master. Unless you wish it to be something different." Ciel shakes his head as he places the rose on the night stand by his bed as he sits down and begins to remove his shoes.

"No, those are fine...as for the gust, have-"

"The invitations have already been sent my lord...now have you picked you best man and the-"

"Yes and...Sebastian..." the said demon pokes his head out from the bathroom to look at his master. "Lizziy wants you and the servants to stand in the back with the others..." Ciel could see the hurt look in his eye flash for a moment then disappears with a smile.

"Of course, that's where the servants are supposed to be my Lord. Now, your bath is ready, please do try not to stay up late." he explains, bowing and leaving the room.

"Didn't you wa-"

"I changed my mind. Forgive me my Lord." Sebastian cuts in and walks out closing the door behind him.

Ciel sighs as he walks into the bathroom and gets into the tub; he sinks in the hot water and stairs at the wall with sadness. He wanted Sebastian to be his best man, he wanted his butler to stand there next to him while he was getting married, hell, and he even wanted him and Mey-Rin to walk him down to the priest. But Elizabeth had said that she wanted all of the servants standing in the back where they belonged.

He growls, he couldn't stop thinking about the hurt look in his Demon's eyes. He truly seemed hurt by that, but what was he going to do? He couldn't stop her, not even if he tried.

"Damn it all...I'm sorry Sebastian..."

Sebastian walks into the dinning room and sits down he folds his arms over the table and lays his head down, not even caring about the other servants who were looking at him with worry. Mey-Rin walks up to him and takes a seat next to him. He looks up at her then back at the wooden table.

"M-Mr. Sebastian is there something wrong?" she asks, he sighs.

"It's about the wedding."

"Don't tell me that they are calling it off?" Brad asks, the demon shakes his head. "Then what is it?"

"It appears that we will be standing in the back with the other servants." he says with a sad tone, the others get a shocked look and all yell what in union. "Yes, we will be standing in the back during the wedding."

"S-So you and I w-won't get to walk the Master down the ale?!" Mey-Rin asks he shakes his head. "B-But why!?"

"Because the lady said so." and with that he gets up and walks out of the room and back upstairs to his own room. Once getting there he changes out of his suit and into his night cloths. He sits on the bed with his back pressed against the head board and picks up his book that he was reading.

But, he couldn't read the words on the page without his mind drifting back to what his master said. he didn't understand why Ciel didn't try to convince Lady Elizabeth that they had a right to be by the Master's side during the wedding. He slams the book shut and tosses it on the night stand.

"I guess she does mean that much to him..." Sebastian tells himself, he then lays down pulling the covers over himself. Sleep wasn't something demons needed. It was a luxury, so he hoped maybe he could rest some. The next upcoming weeks where going to be hell. No pun intended.

* * *

**Kiza: please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hello there everyone, thanks for the reviews. I promise I will try to make this story a little more exciting. so sorry if its not so good right now. -_- but anyway, please do enjoy**

* * *

"Mey-Rin are the tables set and ready?" Sebastian asks as he sees her walk into the dining room, she turns to look at him and nods.

"Yes of course sir. D-Did you need something?" she asks with a blush, he had on an all-black tux while she wore a black and white dress, that Sebastian had picked out for her.

"I need you to go into the garden and make sure that plu-" he stops himself remembering that Pluto was dead. Mey-Rin stairs at him with sadness, sure she knew Sebastian was fond of Pluto, but even he missed him. "Never mind. Go check to see if Finny didn't destroy the garden please."

"O-Of course sir right away!" she says saluting him and running off. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Finny!" the red headed girl calls, the blond turns to look at her and smiles. "Oh, okay I see everything all right here."

"Of course, Sebastian told us to make sure not to ruin anything. And look! The garden looks so beautiful as if it knew today were going to be the Master's big day! I'm so happy that the roses are happy for today!" Finny explains. He looks at Mey-Rin and notices the sad look on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm worried about Mr. Sebastian yes I am...he seems so sad and tied. He doesn't look well." Brad then walks by and sighs.

"Maybe he's just stressed out from planning all of this out." he tells them as the other two follow the older man.

"I don't think so. He seemed so sad."

"Who did?" Sebastian asks as they all jumps slightly at his sudden appearance. "Well, never mind. I'm going to go check on the Master. You three go to our spots and wait." they nod and walk away. He lets a sigh and walks up stairs.

He walks into the room and blushes slightly seeing Ciel dressed in a black tux and a red rose in the right pocket. Ciel turns to look at him and smile.

"Good, your here, can you tie my tie for me?" Sebastian bows and he walks over and ties it for the now taller male. "I'm nervous."

"For what my Lord? Just relax. You've known Lady Elizabeth since you where children. It shouldn't seem so hard." he says, stepping back he looks at his master from head to toe. he nods approving of how he looked.

"I know. But still..." he trials off as he sighs and looks out the window.

He then turns to look at Sebastian who had his hand over his mouth; he looked as if he would start crying. Ciel walks up to him and looks at him with worry, but the worry fades as Sebastian smiles up at him.

"Look at you; you look like a doting mother Sebastian." Ciel tells him as he sees tears running down his butler's face. Sebastian sniffles and nods.

"I-It's just...You're not my little lord anymore...Y-you've grown up so much...I-I..." he trails off into sobs as he covers his mouth with his hands and bows his head. He knew he looked pathetic right now in front of his master.

Sebastian then tenses as he feels arms wrap around his shoulders, hug him tightly and rock him back and forth. He then wraps his arms around his Master's waist and hug him back. Ciel then leans down next to his Butler's ear and begins to whisper comforting words in his ear. After a minute he pulls away and Sebastian wipes away his tears and sighs calming himself down.

"Feeling better?" Sebastian smiles and nods. "Good. Now go on, I'll be out there soon." Sebastian nods, he turns and walks out.

The ceremony was long. Sebastian couldn't help but wince every time Ciel and Elizabeth shared looks and a very rare smile. he felt dizzy and nausea for the whole thing. He looks up and frowns, Elizabeth was putting the ring on is finger and then they turn to look at the priest.

"And do you, Ciel Phantomhive take, Elizabeth as your beloved wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Ciel smiles.

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." At this Sebastian rushes into the house shocking the other servants. But this goes unnoticed by Ciel.

Once reaching the room he slams the door shut. He leans against the door and slides down against the door to the floor. He pulls his legs up to his chest, folds his arms over them and buries his face into his arms crying. Okay, maybe his mom had a point in his going back with her to hell.

After a few hours Sebastian looks down at his pocket watch and sighs, seeing it was close to midnight, he could hear Ciel and Elizabeth walking to his room. He growls knowing full well what was coming next. And sure enough after a few minutes of silence, there where sounds of pleasured moans. He then gets up and walks out down stairs.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bradroy." he calls, the three then walk up to him and he sighs. "I'm leaving for a few weeks. please do tell the Master it's a family emergency." Sebastian explains to them, they look at him with worry as he walks out not giving them the time to ask what was wrong.

Ciel groans as he stretches and sighs as he looks down and smiles at Elizabeth, he gently touches her face waking her up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning love," Ciel leans down and kisses her, he gets up and begins to get ready, and once both walk down stairs he looks around confused seeing the food wasn't even served yet. She sits down with his wife next to him. Then they hear an explosion from the other room.

"What the bloody hell is going on in there!?" he yells, and then he sees Brad, Finny and Mey-Rin walk in. "What are you three doing?"

"M-Making you and the lady breakfast sir." Brad explains as he rubs the back of his neck. "But...It didn't turn out so well."

"I can tell, why isn't Sebastian making it? Where is he?" Finny frowns, just when he is about to answer, the phone rings, and Mey-Rin rushes to answer it. She comes back and looks at Ciel.

"It's Mr. Sebastian. He wants to talk to you Master." she explains Ciel rushes over and takes the phone from her.

"Sebastian?"

"_Hello Master._" Sebastian says his voice sounded rough and quite, as if he had gotten a cold.

"Where the hell are you? Why did you leave without telling me?" Ciel asks with anger.

"_I'm sorry, There was a family emergency and I had to head home quickly...forgive me Master._" Sebastian explains, he clears his thought and sighs.

"Well, Next time tell me before you just run off like that!" Ciel hisses. He felt bad for scolding Sebastian, but he was worried sick.

"_I was going to...but when I arrived at your door, it sounded as if you and Lady Phantomhive where having such a good time I didn't want to bother you._" Sebastian says with somewhat of a harsh tone that he hoped that Ciel didn't notice.

Ciel then blushes and growls.

"You heard all of that?"

"_Very much so._" Ciel sighs.

"Sorry, just be careful will you?"

"_I will, good-bye Master. I'll be home in a few weeks. The substitute butler will arrive there today._" and with that he hangs up and sighs. He places the phone back on the wall and looks over and smiles seeing Saylen asleep on the sofa.

He felt bad for leaving on impulse, but he couldn't take it anymore. Maybe when he returned, things would be easy. He walks over to the sofa, lifts up his sister's head and puts a pillow under Neath her head. he walks up stairs and then wonders into his father's study.

"Lucifer, did you need something?" Satan asks not looking up from his book. Sebastian then sits down and shakes his head. "Lucifer, what's on your mind? you seem...a tad bit off." since he returned in tears, his father had been very kind, something most have clicked in his head that he need to be nicer to those around him.

"It's about Ciel."

"Ah! The Phantomhive boy. What about him? You never told me the real reason on why you came back." he states setting the book down and looking at his one and only son. Sebastian looks away. "Lucifer? What did that brat do?"

"N-Nothing that he was supposed to do...I'm assuming mother already told you?"

"That you fell in love with him? Yes she did. And that he was getting married to another. Now do you see why I wanted you back here in hell? So you wouldn't have to deal with the pain." Sebastian nods feeling tears falling from his eyes, he then covers his face with his hands.

Satan sighs, he gets up and walks over to his son, and he then pulls him to his feet and hugs him tightly. He could feel his son shaking, he looks down and sees that Sebastian's tail and wrapped itself around his own seeking out comfort. Demon's and their offspring rarely ever tangled their tails with one another unless they truly where close as a family.

And despite how Satan and Sebastian treated each other, he still loved his son and wanted the best for him. So, to see his son in so much pain, it killed him a little inside. But the most he could do for his youngest off spring was hold him tightly and offer anything he needed.

"Shh, hey, look at me," Satan says tilting his head up so he was looking up at him. "Don't be sad, I know things are hard for you right now, but you have to understand...he's not going to throw away his life for you," this causes Sebastian to let out a powerful sob. "But, you can't wait for him...Lucifer...You're a young, smart, powerful, kind man. There are plenty of other demons out there, who would be willing to lay down their life for you...give those people a chance." he finishes hugging his son to his chest.

"I-I know...b-but...I loved him...I-" he doesn't finish as a sob racks through his body. This causes his father to look down at him with worry.

"Hey, Lucifer, you have to calm down or you're going to get yourself sick." he explains pulling his son away from himself and looking down at his face. But much to his worry, his son doesn't listen and continues to cry. "Lucifer."

"I-I'm sorry...I-It's just I can't handle It...I don't know what to do dad! Oh gods please! I don't know what to do!" Sebastian yells out falling to his knees causing his father to kneel down and look at him with worry, he places his hand over the young demon's forehead and gets a shocked look.

"Lucifer, your freezing! That's it," Satan explains, he then picks him up and carries him back to his room. Once getting there he lays him down on the bed and pulls the covers over his son. "Lucifer, calm down, I'm going to go get your mother." Sebastian nods as he father leaves the room.

Three weeks later

"What do you mean you can't pass me through?" Ciel asks with anger as Elizabeth looks at him with worry.

"_I'm sorry, but I was instructed by Lucifer's father not to let any calls pass to the young Master._"

"Oh really!? And why is that!?"

"_Because the young master has fallen seriously ill. And he hasn't woken up yet._" the old woman known as Betsy explains. Ciel then gets a shocked look.

"Ill? What's wrong with him? Is he all right!?"

"_I'm afraid not sir. He been weak, and isn't eating. His mother and father fear that this might kill him if he doesn't get well soon._" the old woman explains to him with a sad tone. Ciel then gets a sad look.

Sebastian was sick...and his own mother and father feared that he wouldn't live through it. Then he gets a shocked look.

"Miss Betsy, Please have Lord Michaelis that I know what will make him feel better. Have him call me back please."

"_If you speak the truth, then I will._" with that the woman hangs up and Ciel sighs as he turns to look at Elizabeth.

"Is Sebastian going to be okay honey?" she asks walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wraps his arms around her waist. He nods with a smile.

"He gave me a recipe on to make medicine for him when he got sick. So I always have some made and ready for him just in case. I just hope that his father will hear me out." he tells her as they sit down and wait.

Saylen walks into Sebastian's room and sighs sadly seeing him in a pain filled sleep. She hadn't seen him so sick in years. he took care of himself well enough to the point where he really got sick and if he did, well, he would recover quickly from it. She jumps slightly hearing the phone ring, she runs down stairs and tells Betsy that she will answer it.

"Hello Michaelis manor Saylen Michaelis speaking."

"_Saylen, it's me Ciel._"

"Oh, well, hi. What a pleasant surprise...if you weren't the reason why my baby brother is sick." she hisses.

"_W-What?"_

"Nothing, never mind. I'm just mad that he's ill...I didn't mean it...there's no truth behind it...so what do we own the honor?" she fixes herself and sighs rubbing the back of her neck.

"_I have medicine for Sebastian._" he tells her. She gets a shocked look as tears run down her face. "_Just come pick me up and I'll go with you to give it to him. He's like a child when it comes to taking the medicine_." she nods and hangs up. she then runs out of the house and heads to the human realm.

Ciel sighs as he looks at Elizabeth. He walks over to her and she hands him his coat and kisses his cheek.

"Be careful please."

"I will." he hears a knock on the door and he walks away leaving his wife alone.

* * *

The way to hell was long, the walk to Saylen's manor was longer...or so, it felt that way to Ciel. He looks around and sees several Demons stopping and bowing to Saylen. Ciel knew her and Sebastian where of the highest class noble. Once reaching the manor. They walk in and begin to head up to Sebastian's room.

But they come to a stop seeing someone hit the wall to their left. Saylen begins to growl as she pushes Ciel behind herself and her claws extend, giving her a very threating look.

"Who are you!? And what the hell are you doing in my Mansion?!"

"Calm down Saylen, it's just me." Ciel gets a shocked look.

"C-Claude? How are you alive?" Ciel asks with anger standing in front of Sebastian's door. But then he freezes hearing dark low growls coming from behind him. He turns around and gets a shocked look seeing Sebastian panting and naked. He had himself pressed against the back wall, his eyes where glowing a bright red and baring his fangs. Ciel turns to glare at Claude, but notices that he was already gone.

"Lucifer!" Saylen runs into the room and kneels down next to her brother who growls at her causing her to back away from him. She gets a shocked look seeing Ciel walk up, kneel down and rub the back of her brother's neck.

Sebastian stops growling as he begins to purr, eventually he relaxes enough to have Ciel pick him up and lay him down on the bed. Ciel smiles as he pulls the covers the demon and sighs.

"Sebastian..."

"C-Ciel? How d-did you g-get here?" Sebastian asks as Ciel pulls out a small needle and looks down at his butler. "C-Ciel?"

"It's the medicine you gave me to give to you just in case you ever got sick." he explains, the demon nods remembering, he tilts his head so that Ciel could inject the medicine into his neck, causing Saylen to look at them confused.

She had never seen anyone other than their mother calm her brother down so quickly. In fact, even their mother couldn't calm him down so fast. But still, she smiles knowing full well, that this was the human that Sebastian had fallen in love with. She could tell just by the way Sebastian's tone was with him. And how his body would relax.

"What was Claude doing here?" Ciel asks as he lets Sebastian rest his head on his lap, he then begins to run his hands through the black, silk like locks. Sebastian shivers and reaches out to hold Ciel's hand. "Sebastian?" he could feel Sebastian's hand griping his own.

"I...He...Ciel..." he trials off as he buries his face into Ciel's stomach, with his shoulders shaking. Ciel then wraps his arm around his Butler's shoulder's and hugs him tightly, he leans down and kisses the top of his head.

"Shh...Shh...Breath Sebastian...tell me once your calm." he could feel him nod against his stomach. He looks over at Saylen; she walks over and kneels down. "Do me a favor?" she nods. "Go get me some water so he can calm down please."

"Of course lord Phantomhive." she walks out of the room and leaves the two alone.

Ciel sighs as he then notices how hot Sebastian's skin was. He then brushes his hair out of his face and presses his hand on his forehead. He pulls back at the heat then sighs.

"Sebastian...Your burning up...what's wrong with you?" he asks, Sebastian pants and shakes his head. "...Sebastian...Is it...?" he nods. "Oh...I see...well, come back to the manor with me. There I can keep a close eye on you."

"My son will not be leaving anywhere with you." Ciel looks up and sees Satan who had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning on door frame, Saylen then walks past him with a try with two pitchers of water and a cup. She sets it down on the night stand and pours a full cup of water then hands it to Ciel.

"Sebastian, sit up for me." the said Demon nods and sits up slowly, but remains leaning against Ciel's chest. He then sees a cup of water being held up to his lips. "Drink. You must. It will bring down your fever," Ciel explains as Sebastian parts his lips and begins to drink the cool water. "And as for you Satan. Sebastian is **_my _**butler. And we have a **_Contract_**, so he will be returning with me until his mating cycle ends. Then I will allow him to come and see you whenever he wishes."

Satan growls and his claws extend. He walks over to Ciel and lifts up his hand, Ciel merely glares at him. Much to everyone's surprise, Satan sighs and calms down letting his hand fall to Sebastian's head and pet him gently.

"I can tell you care for Lucifer quite a lot...but you failed to notice what was part of the cause that put him in this sorry state." he says, Ciel looks at the older demon with confusion, he looks down at Sebastian who was finished and had fallen asleep.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your part of the cause of him leaving your manor." Ciel then looks at him with shock, and then pure anger passes through his eyes as he growls at the demon.

"How dare you!? I've done nothing wrong to put Sebastian in this state!" he then stops yelling and looks down at Sebastian who was still sound asleep. He looks back up and is met with a very deadly glare.

"Your marriage to Lady Elizabeth caused him to finally shatter. His heart was already conflicted with him having to love you from afar. He was forced to plan out a wedding that hurt him beyond what words could ever explain. When Sebastian first arrived here that night of your wedding...he was in tears, I've never seen him so damaged as that night...It was because of your carelessness that he fell ill to begin with. Now him going through his first mating cycle doesn't help." Satan explains staring down at Sebastian.

Ciel stairs at him with shock, then his gaze slowly falls to the sleeping butler in his lap. Had he hurt Sebastian as much as his father was explaining? Had he drove Sebastian so far that it came to this? Ciel couldn't help but tighten his grip around his demon butler. Satan was right, it was his fault. He had begun to notice that Sebastian had wished to stay by his Master's side whenever possible. He had begun to open up to him even more.

Sebastian had even once before told Ciel that he no longer wanted his soul, but to merely stay by his side for the rest of his life. That same night, Ciel had told him that of he wished. He could turn him into a demon so that the two could remain together as master and servant. to this Sebastian's whole face lit up and of course agreed, but told Ciel to think long and hard about it.

"My god...Sebastian I'm so sorry...I had no idea...h-how could I notice when he was always smiling around me? And he never voiced if he wasn't okay? Oh god Sebastian why?" Ciel asks as tears escape his eyes, he then buries his face into the said demon's hair hugging him tightly. He then gently rocks him back and forth.

Satan sighs as he watches Ciel beg his sleeping son forgiveness. He felt sorry for the boy, but he had to tell him that he was the cause of his son's suffering. He wouldn't allow the boy take his son back without knowing why he left in the first place. He wasn't going to allow his son suffer any longer. He walks up and places his hand on Ciel's shoulder. The teen looks up at him.

"You care for him. I know you do. But, understand that, he **_loves_** you Ciel Phantomhive. You have already tied yourself down with Elizabeth...Understand that if you take him back...You will only cause him more pain...I don't want you leaving your mate just to make my son happy. Because that would be cruel, even for a Demon." He explains, Ciel slaps his hand away and growls.

"Shut up! You think I married that woman because I love her!? No! I didn't! I did it because I had to! You think that I don't love Sebastian!? Well then you are blinder then a bat! Because I would give up my human life to become a demon just for Sebastian!" Ciel explains to Satan, he leans back down to rest his on top of Sebastian's.

Ciel hears Sebastian mumble then his eyes open. Ciel couldn't help but smile, he places his hand on his forehead and sighs, his fever had gone down thanks to the medicine he brought by for him.

"M-Master...? y-your still here?" he asks weakly, Ciel nods as he rubs the back of Sebastian's neck, this causes him to purr. "M-Master..."

"Haha, I know...Sebastian?" the said demon looks up at him. "Do you...want to stay here? And I mean that...if you want to end our contract?" Sebastian then quickly sits up and looks at him with shock.

Ciel then felt his heart sink, he had a broken look in his eyes, and he could also tell that Sebastian wanted to burst into tears.

"Only if you want to...I don't want to be the cause of your suffering Sebastian...I love you too much for that..." the said demon then shakes his head as he hugs his master tightly.

"I...I don't...Master I want to stay by your side...please...don't..."

"Then we will head back when you're ready..." he whispers, he hugs his demon back and kisses the top of his head. He looks up at Satan then smiles.

"Lucifer," Sebastian looks up at his father and gets a shocked look seeing a warm smile on his face. "Please...Be happy. Know that your master is trying his best to look out for you..." he nods. "Good, now, come Saylen, let them get ready to leave. I have a perfect mate for you."

"Ugh! Father knock it off! I don't need a mate!" Sebastian smiles and chuckles as he hears his father laugh and leave the room with his sister.

Sebastian then leans against Ciel who gladly wraps his arms around his waist. They stay quiet for what seemed like hours, but then the quite is interrupted by a knocking on the bed room door. Ciel glares over at it and growls, causing Sebastian to get up and dress himself.

"Come in," Sebastian calls, he gets a shocked look seeing a six foot two, black haired, golden eyed, demon. He smiles. "I can't believe it...Kain...what you are doing here?" he asks as he walks up to him and wraps his arms around the taller man's waist.

Ciel stairs at them with shock. Who was that guy? He seemed to be on good terms with Sebastian if he was hugging him. He was smiling and was completely relaxed. He felt a little mad. He didn't like seeing that other man hugging him so close and so tightly.

"I came to see how you were doing. I hear you got really sick; I got worried so I rushed over. Just sorry I couldn't come sooner, after all, humans to hunt, souls to eat." he teases, Sebastian chuckles and pulls away.

"It's all right, Oh! Master, this is Kain Vargas, Kain, meet my Master, Earle, Ciel Phantomhive." he introduces, Kain bows and smiles at him. Ciel nods.

"Nice to meet you...it seems as if you two are close..."Ciel says in a low tone, Sebastian walks over to him and leans his head on Ciel's shoulder.

"I met Sebastian a few years before he left to form a contract with you Lord Phantomhive." he explains to him as he walks over to the bed and sits down. Sebastian nods.

Ciel jumps slightly hearing an animalistic cry ring out, Sebastian looks out the window and he nuzzles his face into Ciel's shoulder, causing the young Earle to wrap his arm around his demon's waist.

"What in blazes was that?"

?" the said teen asks, Kain then smirks and pulls Sebastian away from Ciel and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses his neck, this causes Sebastian to blush and squirm trying to get away from the older demon. Ciel growls at him. "Let him go."

"As you wish young lord." He then lets him go giving the younger demon the chance to rush to his master's side and glare at Kain. "Sebastian, I did come here to see if you were all right….but now, I want you to be at my side," he explains holding out his hand to Sebastian who merely stairs down at his hand. "I want you to be my mate…I'll make you happy. I'll make sure you never shed a tear, never lift a finger, and so on…Lucifer, come now, and let's start a family together. I know you were born with the ability."

"No." Kain then looks at Sebastian with shock. The younger male demon shakes his head. "Believe me when I say I would have loved to. But my feelings are not for you. There's someone else who I have in mind…but even then…would you have been able to see angelic traits alongside Demonic? Would you be able to stand the sight of our offspring with angle features for a few hours?" Sebastian asks, Ciel looks at him with confusion he then remembers that his father was the fallen angle from the heavens.

Kain stairs at him then smiles warmly. It was completely fake and both Ciel and Sebastian could tell.

"Of course I would, it would be our child Lucifer…I can careless on how it would look as long as it's a child from your and my creation." Kain explains, Sebastian shakes his head. This causes the older demon to glare at him. "Fine, have it your way." With that he leaves.

Ciel growls and sighs knowing that this would not be the last time they would see Kain, and much to Ciel's dismay, he wished it were the last time. He looks over at Sebastian who was now looking out the window.

"Let's go home Sebastian." The said demon looks at him with a smile and nods following his master out.

* * *

**Kiza: please review everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: Hello there everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and again I sorry if it the characters are OOC I sorry I sorry! *Bows***

* * *

"Oh I do hope Ciel is all right." Elizabeth says as she sits now next to May-Rin. The said maid smiles at her.

"Don't worry My Lady. The master is well acquainted with Mr. Sebastian's family I'm sure of it. Yes I am." The blond haired woman nods but she still had a worried look on her face.

She had been worried about Ciel as of late. He didn't seem too pleased that she wanted all of the servants standing in the back. He seemed really upset with her about that. She had told him that she was sorry but that was how it was supposed to be, he forgave her none the less, but she didn't think that she was quite forgiven fully yet. She notices Mey-Rin get up and walk over to the door, the said blond smiles and runs over to Ciel wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ciel your safe! Thank goodness." She says kissing him on the cheek. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian chatting with Mey-Rin, who was asking if everything was all right with his family. But he could tell he was happy with Elizabeth hugging him. Now he felt even worse than before. He gently pushes her off and smiles.

"Of course I'm fine. His family are nice people Lizziy, now Sebastian," his Butler looks over at him. "Go rest. It's been a long three weeks." He merely stairs at him then shakes his head. Ciel's eyes twitches. "And why not?"

"Because I feel fine. Still slightly tired, but I'm sure it won't kill me Master." Ciel sighs and nods. "Now, Mey-Rin please tell me Bradroy has lunch preparations ready." She gives him a nervous smile which causes him to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose out of annoyance. "Why is it that I can never leave you three alone? What is so hard about getting something as simple as lunch ready hm? Mind explaining that to me as we walk?" he asks while beginning to walk away, with Mey-Rin following close behind this causes Elizabeth to giggle.

"It seems Sebastian is quite the stern one there isn't he?" she asks Ciel who smiles back at her and nods.

"And this is only lunch. You see him in the morning when he has no patience what so ever. It's quite the show actually." He explains as they walk to the table and sit down next to each other. "Was everything okay while I was gone?"

"Yes, Mey-Rin and I were chatting. I have to say, they have a strong admiration for you. Even Sebastian and don't even know how you two met. Ciel, how did you meet Sebastian?" Ciel gets a shocked look.

He mentally slaps himself; he wasn't expecting her to ask him that. So he sighs and smiles.

"Believe it or not…He saved me from the fire three years ago." Elizabeth looks at him with shock. He nods. "Sure, at first I didn't think I would live, but then he showed up…So, after that I made him my head Butler."

Elizabeth then brakes into a smile. She looks up as a cup of tea is set down in front of her and Ciel, she then sees Sebastian. He smiles at her then bows leaving the room. She reaches over and grabs Ciel's hand gently, and with his own free hand, he grabs her's and kisses it.

"Then remind me to thank him later…because if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have such a wonderful husband." Ciel then forces a fake smile and nods.

This wasn't right. She didn't deserve fake love, and Sebastian didn't deserve this either. He was hurting his Butler and he was leading Elizabeth on. He was hurting both of them in some way, and that wasn't right. He knew that, but what was he supposed to do?

"Master?" Sebastian calls, snapping the teen out of his thoughts, he looks up and is met with a worried look from his butler, and he turns to look at Elizabeth who too was giving him a worried look. "Master, are you all right? Lady Elizabeth has been calling your name for a few minutes now."

"O-oh. Sorry I was just thinking." Sebastian nods and leaves the room. Ciel sighs as he looks at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks at Ciel, he was staring down at the table with a serious look, something wasn't right, she could tell. He was thinking about something that seemed to be bothering him a lot lately. But she couldn't tell. All she could do was wonder.

"Ciel dear…what's wrong?" Ciel looks at her and sighs.

"Elizabeth…be honest…did you really marry me because you loved me? Or because you had to?" she gets a shocked look, where did that come? She didn't understand.

Elizabeth glares at him. How dare he ask her that!

"Of course I love you! Why would you ask me that!? Did you marry me because you had to!?" she asks, tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. Sebastian walks in and sighs. He had no idea what Ciel had said to her to have her ask that. But he walks up to her and kneels down.

"Lady Elizabeth, you have to cal-"

"Shut up you! Who do you think you are adding in you in put!?" she cuts in with anger, Sebastian merely sighs.

"Why I am The Phantomhive Butler. W-"

"Exactly! You're nothing but a god for skein servant! So stay out of our-"

"Elizabeth! I will not allow you to talk to Sebastian that way!" Ciel cuts in he gets up and begins to walk out of the room. "Come Sebastian. We have work to do."

"Walk away and I'll leave!" Elizabeth tells him with anger, this causes Ciel to stop walking he turns around but before he could say anything Sebastian sighs.

"Then there is the door a few feet away. Just turn around and walk out." Ciel and Elizabeth look at him with shock.

Ciel had never heard Sebastian talk to anyone that way. He could see the angered look in his eyes. Elizabeth then growls at him. Ciel knew what was coming next.

"How dare you!? Ciel are you going to let him talk to me like that?" she asks with tears now running down her face. Ciel sighs as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Ugh…why don't we all just calm down and take a breath….All I did was ask you a question, and you took it as an insult…is there something wrong with just asking." He explains, she walks up to him and slaps him, Sebastian growls at her, but stops seeing Ciel look at her and smile. "Lizziy…that hurt." He explains, he looks at Sebastian then motions to study. "Go wait for me in my study Sebastian. And Lizziy, we need to talk alone."

Sebastian didn't like the idea of leaving his master alone with her. He walks into the study and waits; he stands by the window and looks out. There was going to be a full moon in the next few days and during those days is when the desire to mate for others demons was at its highest. And that made him nervous, he hated this. The always felt hot, and tired. He hated it, he was the prince of hell for fuck's sake and here he was.

He walks over to Ciel's desk and sits down in the chair, he turns so that he was staring out the window. looking down he could see Elizabeth and Ciel arguing with each other. he couldnt help but feel bad. after all, he felt as if it was partly his fault they were fighting. he hears the phone ring but lets the one of the other servants answer it. then there is a knock at the door and Bradroy pokes his head in.

"Hey Sebastian, there's a call for you. he says he's your father." Sebastian sighs, getting up he follows the human out. he then picks up the phone. "Phantomhive manor, Sebastian speaking."

"_Damn it Lucifer! anwser the damn phone with your actuall name!_" Sebastian's eye twiches and he pinches the bridge of his nose, he then shoos the other male away.

"Father I am in a house full of humans...does it sound like it's a good idea for me to say that...why are you calling anyway?" he asks with an annoyed tone. he hears his mother's voice in the back ground yelling at him about something that had to do with Elizabeth and Ciel. he hears his father yell back in latin and sigh.

"_Your mother wants to know why those two are fighting. dont ask me why she wants to know because even I dont know._" his father explains. Sebastian then sighs, of course his mother would know that they where fighting. she loved gossip, so he wasnt so shocked.

"I'm really not that sure. I walked in when the aurgment had already started...why the hell am I telling you this? it's none of your guys consern." and with that he hangs up and walks back to the study.

Sebastian sits back down in the chair and lays his head back. he was getting a headache and he knew it was because he was thinking a little to much about everything and he felt so bad for hanging up on his father, but it was true. why the hell would they care? it's not like Ciel was going to divorce Elizabeth. he loved her too much for that.

"I need to learn how not to over think everything." Sebastian says to himself not once noticing that Ciel had walking into the study. "Then again, when I dont over think, something ends up going wrong...but I guess that only applys to humans..."

"Haha, I dont know about that." this causes Sebastian to sit up and then relax seeing Ciel. "Haha, someone was obviasly not aware of his suroundings. Commfy chair right?" Sebastian nods as he gets up and then bows.

"I hope everythig turned out all right with Lady Phantomhive." Ciel sighs and nods. "Master?"

"She's a little mad at you, but I'm sure it will pass." the said demon smirks.

"Oh I hope so." Ciel looks at him and smiles shaking his head. he knew his demon could give a damn about her being mad at him. he could brake her neck in half a second if he really wanted to. "Any whom Master. I shall go get your lunch." Sebastian told him before walking out.

* * *

"I want him gone." Ciel looks up from his plate of food to stair at Elizabeth with confusion. she couldnt help but giggle slightly, he looked like a lost child sometimes when he got that look. but then she becomes serouis again worrying him.

"Who?" he asks taking a bite of the rosted duck that Sebastian had made for them, he lets out a purr. he always loved the food Sebastian made, even if he never told him.

"Sebastian." this cuases him to start coughing worrying Elizabeth, and as if on cue, Sebastian rushes in and sets a glass of water down on the for the teen, who glady takes it and drinks half of teh glass. after that he sighs trying to cacthe his breath.

"Master are-"

"He's fine. leave I'm having a importan talk with him." Sebastian glares at her for a momment then bows leaving the room.

"What? why? he's my Butler." Ciel tells her, but then she glares at him.

"And I am your wife. I dont want a disrespecctful servant in this house. So I want him gone." she explains.

Ciel merely stairs at her. this angers her as she then gets up and walks over to Sebastian who was walkng back in. this shockes Ciel seeing her slap Sebastian across the face, what supprised him was that Sebastian just stood there and took it.

"Pack your things and leave. this insant!"

"No! you will stay put Sebastian, Elizabeth you have no right to fire someone in this house." he explains to her walking up to Sebastian who had a lost look on his face. this made Ciel chuckle inside.

"Either he leaves, Or I do." Ciel looks at her with shock.

Damn, he wasn't expecting this. and nor did he want to choose between Sebastian and his own wife. he already messed up once. he didnt want to do so again. but then...he couldnt risk her mother going around making fauls statments about the Phantomhive family. he looks over at Sebastian who ahd loswered his gaze to the floor.

"Well?" Ciel looks up at her then at Sebastian.

"Your a heartless woman. the reason I'm choosing you over Sebastian is because I will not risk the slander of my families name...Im so-" he turns and sees Sebastian walking out. this causes his heart to split into two, again he had hurt his butler again. and this time, he wasnt so sure if he would be forgiven so easily.

* * *

**Kiza: I sorry if this chapter sucked. but please do review! I loves you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hello there everyone! Thank you so much for staying and reading all of this! please do enjoy.**

* * *

"Three days and counting..."Sebastian says as he sits down on the tree branch he had just landed on. he wasn't as mad as he should be for being thrown out by his master. after all, it was his wife, and he loved her.

But this is what he father met by being careful. humans where known to stab people in the back.

"I guess, we demon's are no expectation to that."

"And what might we be talking about?" Sebastian then jumps down from the tree branch and looks up, red is met with gold. he sighs relaxing slightly. he notices the older demon lands next to him. "An out in the middle of a thunder storm. I doubt it was for a stroll." Sebastian shrugs looking down at the ground.

"Then why are you out here then Claude?" he asks with a hiss. the older demon pushes his glasses up and sighs.

"I heard from the other servants at the Phantomhive manor that you left. mind you this was three weeks ago."

"Three weeks? have you lost it? it's been three days." Sebastian corrects him, but Claude merely looks at him with shock.

Had Sebastian been out here for that long that he had lost track of time? if so, then he needed to get him back somewhere and out of the rain. the weather lately had been bad with non stop rain and strong winds. Claude sighs removing his coat and placing it over Sebastian's head. this causes the ruby eyed demon to look up at him confused.

"Sebastian...It's been three weeks. not three days..."the said demon then looks at the ground and nods. "Come. I'll take you back to the trancy manor-"

"I will not go there." Sebastian cuts in. he always hated Claude and now here he was trying to help him. but he did wonder how he was alive.

"Don't worry. it's just me and the triplets that live there now. come we have to get you out of the rain." he explains leading the demon back to the trancy manor.

The walk there was quite. Sebastian didn't want to talk to Claude, after all the two never liked each other before, so he was uneasy as to why he was helping him. before his master died, he would have never even called him by his first name. nope, it was always by his last name. so he found it strange.

"Sebastian," Claude calls. the red eyed demon looks up and then notices that they had walking into the manor. he didn't notice when they got there, he feels Claude pull the coat away, then begin to dry his hair with a soft towel. he blushes slightly, the older was being oddly gentle with him. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Huh? oh...y-yes I'm fine...just...thinking..." Sebastian explains to him. Claude then smiles.

"I'm being nice, because you deserve this much at least. so mind telling me where the hell you've been the past three weeks until today?" Claude asked as he begins to lead him up stairs and into a extra room.

he notices that Sebastian doesn't answer, he looks over at him and gets sad look seeing him on the brink of tears, there had to be more then what the story then what little information the servants gave him. Claude sighs as he gently pushes Sebastian down so that he was siting on the edge of the bed, kneeling down he could see the younger trying his best to stop the tears.

"Sebastian, what's wrong with you?" he asks, the younger merely shakes his head. "It's because of your master isn't it?" he nods, Claude sighs and pulls the younger into a tight hug and rocks him back and forth gently. he felt bad for Sebastian. he knew that he had some feelings for his master but never to the point where it was this much. "Hey, calm yourself. I understand it hurts. but right now, clear your mind and rest. can you do that for me?" Sebastian nods. "Good, I will leave you to sleep. good night Sebastian." Claude explains, leaning down an kissing the top of his head.

* * *

Ciel sighs as he picks at his dinner. he didnt feel like eating, he looks up and sees Elizabeth staring at him with worry. he shoots her a glare, cusing her to become even more worried.

"What did I do Ciel?"

"You made me get rid of Sebastian. thats what you did. do you reilaze how much he met to me!? do you not see how hurt he was!?" Ciel asks with pure anger. she then galres at him.

"Then why did you choos me?"

"Because you would have slandered my name! Sebastian-" he was cut off by two people walking in, Ciel looks up and sees Claude. Ciel growls and stands up. "What do you want?"

"I found Sebastian." Ciel runs up to him and grabs the front of his shirt pulling him close to his own face.

"Where is he?" he asks giving the demon a dealy glare. but Claude merely stiars at him. "Well!?"

"Why should I tell you? your the reason why Sebastian is so stressed out, normally, Demons dont feel human emotions, but seeing who is father is, he's an expection." Ciel then slpas the demon across the face shocking Elizabeth.

Sure, it wasnt the best Idea to strike a demon that waas no longer under human control, but he honestly didnt give a flying fuck at the momment, he just wanted to know if Sebastian was all right. But, by the look Claude was giving him, it wasnt the case. so he knew he was pretty much screwed.

"You expect me to tell you after what you did? You humans really dont seem to carish what you have."

"What does he mean by 'us Humans' Ciel?" Elizabeth asks, Ciel then cureses under his breath. he looks over at her and sighs.

"Can you wait up stairs?" she hesataits for a momment then nods, slowly getting up she leaves. he turns to look at Claude who had a smirk on his face. he knew that the golden eyed demon did that

did that purpose so that she would start to question him. and he didnt like that. "Spit it out demon, where is my Butler?"

"If I recall correctly, you picked your wife over him, so he is no longer your Butler. if anything I not even sure if he should even continue with your damn contract. Seeing he is the beloved prince of out realm, it is my job to keep him safe. and if it means me scraping the contract seal off of his hand then so be it, because I will not have him hurt again. not by a mere human." Claude explains as he walks to the door and leaving.

Ciel didnt know what to make of all that. he knew that he had messed up again, but to that point where Claude didnt even care that he had been killed by Sebastian was strange even to him. but there was no denying that he had indeed hurt Sebastian.

So out of impuls, Ciel goes after Claude, he was already gone, but he knew where he was going. there was only one place he c ould think of where he was going, and that was at the old Trancy manor. He would get Sebastian back. even if it ment having to leave Elizabeth.

Claude sighs as he opens the front door, he notices that Sebastian was no longer sleeping but was calmly waiting for him on the sofa with a cup of tea in hand. Claude couldnt help but smile, he seemed a lot better then when he had first brought him here. he knew that the crow demon would be wondering why he was being nice to him, but that at the momment didnt matter.

"Welcome back...where did you go if I might ask?" Sebastian asks as the older demon takes a seat next to him.

"I just went out for a walk. I needed some fresh air. are you feeling all right?" he asks reaching over and placing his hand on Sebastians cheek. this causes the younger to blush, but he doesnt shy away from his hand.

"A tad bit better...thank you, for helping me...but why did you help me?" he asks looking at the spider demon who was looking at the flikering fire. then Sebastain gets a shocked look and back away from him, this causes Claude to look at the young prince with worry. "I-Is it because-"

"No, its not because of that no need to worry Sebastian...and to tell the truth. even I dont know why I helped you." Claude tells him, getting up he begins to walk over to the window and growls seeing Ciel walk up to the front door. "Sebastian, what do you feel for your master?"

Sebastian merely stairs at him as he hears a knock at the door, getting up he walks over and answers it, he steps back seeing Ciel walk in and grab his wrist. this caues Claude to glare at the human.

"Sebastian, we're going home." he states Sebastian then smiles and nods, turning to look at Claude who was still glaring at Ciel causes him to worry. "Sebastian?"

"Master...If I go back...wont the lady be-"

"Who cares about her!? damn it Sebastian you are more imoprtant to me then her!" Ciel cuts in, he then covers his mouth with shock. that did not just come out. he then turns away so that his back was facing his butler. "L-Lets go...both of you. from this day on, Claude, you'll be working for the Phantomhive family."

Sebastian then smiles as he looks up and Claude who was standing behind him, turning around he hugs the older male. he was happy he wasnt goingto be the only none human there anymore. and now he had someone else to help him around the house as well. But Claude didn't look to pleased, but he didnt say no to him either. so he followed the young man out of the house and back to the manor.

* * *

"Sebastian," Cile calls, the said butler looks up,walking over to him he stops standing next to his master. "Can I ask you something?"

"You are my master. you can ask me whatever you feel like. and as your loyal butler, i can not lie to you." Ciel smiles, turning around he reachs out and cups his cheek.

"Are you mad at me? for everything I've put you through?" he asks.

Sebastian stairs at him with shock. he was taken aback by that question. so he had to think about it. was he mad at him? honestly, yes he was, but only slightly. he had been hurt by him twice and both times he failed to notice.

"Slightly, why do you ask?"

"Because you have every right to be...I've caused you pain that you didn't deserve...I picked you over a woman I don't even love...knowing all of this, do you hate me?" Ciel explained as he motioned for his demon to follow him.

Sebastian sighs following his master out to the gardens. he couldn't help but smile, Elizabeth had left the manor when he had walked into the house with Ciel dragging him past her and up stairs. he felt like he had every right to just call her and throw it in her face that he mattered and meant more to Ciel then she ever did.

"Of course not Master..." Ciel smiles, turning around, he pulls his butler close to his chest. "M-Master?" Ciel then takes his butler's chin in between his index finger and thumb, tilting his face up.

"I'm sorry Sebastian...for never noticing...I'm sorry for treating you badly at times...and I'm sorry for all of those times I hit you...I don't hate you, and I'm happy you don't hate me...It's been six years Sebastian, and it took me this long to finally realize something." Ciel explains, not once braking eye contact with his butler, he could see a faint blush on his butler's face causing him to chuckle.

"A-And what might that be M-Master?" he gets a shock look feeling the younger male's lips on his own, but soon that shock fades as his eyes slip close and he kisses back with Ernest. But, Ciel pulls away causing Sebastian to whimper at the lose.

"That I love you."

* * *

**Kiza: How did you like it? review! and for those of you who want a lemon, yeah, I don't know how to do that but if you would be willing to help me, please do PM me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: HI everyone! sorry for the slow updates, but I'm always busy! with school and work. so please do enjoy and thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Ciel groans as he sits up stretching out his arms and back, he then sighs, looking down he smiles seeing Sebastian sleeping peacefully. he couldn't help but lay back down and pull his butler close, he could feel the older male begin to wake up.

"Good Moring love..." Ciel whispers kissing the demon's forehead, Sebastian slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Ciel, he smiles.

"Morning...Shall I star-" he was cut off by Ciel who had perched himself on top of him and kisses him. Sebastian smiles as he kisses his new lover back and pulls away slightly "Well, if that was a good morning kiss, I can't wait to see a good night kiss is like." he says in between kisses, he couldn't help but moan feeling Ciel start to kiss and suck lightly at his neck. "C-Ciel..."

"Yes?" the younger male asks looking up at his butler's blushing face, he couldn't help but kiss his forehead. god how he fell for those beautiful red ruby eyes, his porcelain skin, that smart ass remarks and his tender moments.

"S-stop it...your going to get us found out." he whispers leaning into the younger male's touch, Ciel sighs and nods as he smirks and lets himself lay down fully on top of his butler who chuckles. even after all these years, Ciel still wasn't heavy. "Happy?"

"Oh you have no idea," he kisses the said demon's nose causing the butler to chuckle. "When you returned my feelings god Sebastian...I was so happy. you have no idea how happy I was." Sebastian laughs.

"Oh I think I can imagen how happy you where if last night wasn't an indication...But, I'm worried," Sebastian explains as he wraps his arms around Ciel and rests his forehead on where Ciel's shoulder and neck met. Ciel looks at him with worry and he runs his hand through his lover's hair slowly.

"About what love?" He asks in a whisper, kissing his cheek. Sebastian lets out a sigh as he then smirks. "What?" he asks, Sebastian shakes his head as he licks his cheek causing Ciel to look at him with confusion, then smiles. "Are you trying to start something? because if so, your going to be so sore you wont be able to walk for a few days." he warns him, Sebastian blushes and looks away causing Ciel to laugh. "I'm just kidding love. now what's got you worried?"

"It's just...I don't know how my father is going to react to me being mated to a human...Ciel, I don't want him to hurt you...not only that, other demon's know that I haven't been marked yet, so..." he trials off looking away from Ciel.

Ah, so that was it. Ciel had read up on the mating cycle for demons, and it was true. So long as Sebastian didn't have a mark that he was already claimed as a mate, other demons would come after him trying to claim him and force Sebastian to mate with them. he knew Sebastian was not out of danger, not even close to being out of it.

Ciel wasn't so worried about Claude, seeing the man hadn't tried to do anything to Sebastian while he had him alone back at the Trancy manor. but then that night back in hell. what was he doing there and why had Sebastian attacked him?

"Sebastian, why did you attack Claude the night when I went to get you?" Sebastian looks at him with confusion. "Don't you remember?" he nods. "Then?"

"More then likely I was hallucinating, because Claude was there to help me, he comes from the medical and magic class for demons. I Guess I thought he was there for some other reason." Sebastian explains as he looks out the window and sighs. "I guess we should get ready. because as far as I know, you and Elizabeth are still married and are spending the day together..." Sebastian tells him as he slowly gets up and walking out of the room, leaving Ciel feeling guilty.

* * *

"Ah, good morning Sebastian. I hope you slept well enough." Claude greets as Sebastian walks

into the dinning room, he looks up and sees that Sebastian had a sad look in his eyes. he couldn't help but sigh. "What happened? normally when I see you, you have a smirk on your face." Sebastian says nothing. "Lucifer?"

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood today...that Tramp- I mean, Lady Elizabeth is coming back home today." Sebastian explains as he walks over to the stove and begins to make some tea for himself and Claude, but he stopped after feeling Claude gently pull him away, and forcing him to sit down.

"Tramp? I can see your not fond of her...not that I cant blame you of course, after all-" he was cut off by said woman running in and looking at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, come with me to see Ciel please? I have something to tell him but I don't want to go alone." Elizabeth explains grabbing his arm and dragging the said demon up stairs and into Ciel's study. "Ciel! my love guess what!?" she asks running up to him and siting on his lap. Ciel smiles.

"What? you found a cute dress?" she shakes her head. "Then what?"

"I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby together!" Sebastian and Ciel both get a shocked look. Ciel looks over at Sebastian who had stormed out of the room. "Oh I'm so happy!"

Ciel nods, he could feel a stabbing pain in his chest after seeing his butler walk out of the room. he looks up at Elizabeth and smiles kissing her cheek.

Claude sighs as he looks up and sees Sebastian walk past him, he could sense something was off, so he reaches out and grabs his arm and turns him around. To his shock, he sees tears running down the crow demon's face. something had happened up there in the study, and whatever it was, it scared him. Sebastian never got this upset.

"Lucifer, what happened? what's wrong?" he asks, the younger demon shakes his head."Lucifer, please tell me." again the prince shakes his head.

It's not that he didnt want to tell him, it's just he couldnt form the words, it hurt to much. now he knew Ciel couldnt leave her, he couldnt continue being his lover knowing he had a child on the way. he wasn't going to be 'the other woman', he just couldnt take it.

"C-Claude...Help me..." Sebastian begs as the golden eyed demon stairs at him with shock. this was the first time that the younger demon ever asked for help of any sort. he then wraps his arms around the younger male. "C-Claude..."

"Shh, I know. come, let's get you up stairs and into your room so we can talk." the older male explains as the other demon nods letting the spider lead him up stairs.

Claude looks down at Sebastian who was laying down on his side still crying his eyes out. he felt sorry for the young prince. He was suffering more then what he liked, he hated it. Sebastian was the god damn prince of hell, the one and only son of Satan himself. and now look at him, he was nothing but an emotional mess, when before he met Ciel he stood proud, never once letting anything upset him. but that human had made him soft.

"Lucifer, calm down. you'll end up getting sick again."

"H-How can I when my mate h-has a child on the way? you try having to watch the love of your life be with another." Sebastian hisses back, Claude then glares at him slightly shocking the younger.

"I **_am_**. and it hurts your right. but you have to learn how to move on...That's what I'm trying to do. Lucifer, I'm trying to look out for you. but I can't if you don't help me out. look at you! your letting a human make you suffer! what kind of demon allows that to happen!? I understand that your emotions are much stronger then my own because of your angle linage, but come on Lucifer! your the damn prince of hell!" Claude snaps, he then sighs trying to calm down. looking down at Sebastian he could see that the younger demon was thinking about everything he just told him.

Sebastian nods slowly knowing that Claude had point. he wanted to know who was it that Claude loved. looking up at him, he reaches out and touches the tips on the older demon's fingers with his own.

"C-Claude...who do you love?" he asks almost in a whisper. Claude smiles as he turns to walk out of the room, shocking Sebastian slightly. "Claude?"

"You. now rest." and with that he leaves a shocked Sebastian alone.

* * *

**Kiza: sorry it was short everyone! please do review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hi everyone! here's chapter seven and please do enjoy. and thank you everyone who has reviewed you guys are the best!**

* * *

"How about for a boy you name him after your father?" Elizabeth asks, Ciel looks up at her from eating and thinks about it.

Vincent...it was a good name, but did he really wanted to be remained of his father every time he looked at their son or daughter? he then shakes his head.

"It would be nice, but no thanks. hey, can we not think about the names? it's too early." Ciel asks holding his wife's hand. he was surprised that she had forgiven him so fast. but then again, she was every forgiving kind of person.

But, he was worried, Sebastian had been acting strange as of late. the Demon had gone back to just talking to him when he truly needed to. he didn't even look Ciel in the eye anymore. Sebastian was becoming distant, and he knew it was because of the fact that Elizabeth was with child. he sighs and looks up at her.

"I need to talk to Sebastian, he's been acting strange lately and it's worrying me." she nods as he gets up and motions for the said butler to follow him.

Once reaching the study Sebastian sighs as he looks up and next thing he knew, Ciel was pining him to the wall.

"What's gotten into you?" Ciel asks with anger, but Sebastian merely pushes his master away slightly.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about." at this Ciel growls shocking the demon.

"You know damn well what I am talking about Sebastian! now why have you been acting like this!?" he yells with anger, once again pining Sebastian to the wall, Sebastian then glares at him.

"Why? well, lets see, oh that's right, your having a child with a woman you don't even love, thus forcing me, to step back." Ciel looks at him with shock.

"So your telling me your acting like this because of Elizabeth!? damn it Sebastian I love you and you know this!"

"Oh really!? because it doesn't seem that way! ever since you found out that your going to have a child, you threw me aside and only call to me when you want me, I'm not some kind of mistress that you can just do that to! I have feelings too you know!" Sebastian yells back slipping away from Ciel's grip. the said human growls at him.

"Really now? If I recall, you where the one who told me demons don't have emotions, so your telling me, you've been just using me." and with that Ciel covers his mouth after realizing what he had just said. he looks at his butler and he could see that Sebastian was close to tears and shaking. "Sebastian...I'm sorry I did-"

"Oh no, you meant it all right, now I know where I stand in your eyes." and with that Sebastian walks out.

Ciel then chase after him but notices that he was already gone along with Claude. he growls. he didn't mean all of that, and the reason he had said all of that was because he had let his temper get the best of him. he really didn't mean it. he loved Sebastian.

"Ciel, where are Sebastian and Claude going?" Elizabeth asks, Ciel sighs pulling her into his arms and merely holding her.

"I'm letting Sebastian go and same with Claude..." she nods and hugs her husband back.

Satan sighs as he sits down and looks up at the ceiling, he had been wondering if Sebastian was doing all right. he then sits up hearing the door slam open. he growls standing up he walks over to the front door and gets a shocked look seeing his son on his knees crying his eyes out.

"Lucifer, what wrong?" he asks kneeling down and trying to get his son to look up at him. but it doesn't work, he turns to look up at Claude. "What happened to my son?" Claude sighs as he shakes his head. "Very well, come on you." he says picking up Sebastian and begins to carry him to his room with Claude following close behind.

After reaching his son's room, the said demon lays him down on his bed and looks at Claude, who out of respect had his gaze lowered to the ground and had remained quite the whole time. the king sighs as he walks up to him and places his hand on the younger demon's shoulder.

"Relax, thank you for escorting Lucifer back home...but now, I need you to tell me, what happened to him." Claude sighs as he nods and follows the king out of the room and into his study.

"He mated with Ciel," at this Satan growls. "But, after a while, Ciel's wife, Elizabeth told them both she was with child. since then, the young prince pushed himself away from Ciel, and from there, I'm assuming they had a argument." Claude explains, Satan sighs.

"This is why I told him not to go back...Claude...have you ever thought of being My son's mate?" he asks, at this the golden eyed demon looks at him with shock, he quickly looks away and nods.

"O-Of course...Your son is beautiful a mate worth chasing after...but of course A low class demon such as myself isn't worth your son's time." Claude explains, Satan then laughs causing the golden eyed male to look up at him.

"Claude, you act as if I care about class. so long as the mate is kind to my son and stands by his side, never makes his shed a tear, and loves the family he and or she may have with him, I'm happy. I just need to know, weather or not you would love the child you two where to have if it had-"

"Angelic traits? of course. it's because of those angle traits that I fell for your son so fast." Satan smiles.

Claude had been the first demon next to his wife that had ever admitted that the angle traits, it was hard for his children to find mates because of that angle blood in them. but Sebastian was a special case. his emotions were far stronger then any other demon.

"Claude...I want you to be my son's Mate. I want you to keep him safe...don't force yourself on him, but make him fall for you." Satan explains as he waves his hand in a shooing motion. "Go now."

Claude bows and walks out of the study and walks back over to Sebastian's room where he was sitting up staring out the window

, he had such a sad look in his eyes that it scared Claude. he had never seen Sebastian with such a look. his eyes were dull. it was as if he was in his own little world right now. he walks over to him and hugs the younger demon.

"Claude...what did I do wrong?" Sebastian asks, his voice low, Claude then shakes his head.

"You've done nothing wrong." he whispers, Sebastian turns around and looks at him. "I promise, You've done nothing wrong."

"Claude...Please help me...I don't want to remember loving him...not after that..." Sebastian begs, griping the front of the other butler's coat. Claude nods as he hugs the younger male close again.

"Then allow me to make you fall for me instead of that human." he explains kissing the top of the prince's head. Sebastian nods as he merely lets the older hold him."I wont ever hurt you...not like him, I'll make you happy again...I promise."

* * *

**Kiza: I sorry! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hi everyone! here's chapter 8, please do enjoy!**

* * *

After that ordeal, three months passed, Elizabeth with everyday that passed, she began showing signs that she was indeed with child. She couldn't be happier, Ciel was happy too, he couldnt wait to find out weather or not he was going to have a daughter or a son. either way, he was going to be a father and he was happy about it.

"Ciel, have you heard from Sebastian or Claude?" Elizabeth asks sunddnly, Ciel then looks up from the book he was reading.

No, he hadn't heard from the two demons. not since that fight. He had always tried to push those memories away to the back of his mind. but now that she had brought it up, he did in fact miss his demon. he felt bad for saying the things he said. Sebastian didnt deserve that, if anything, he should devoriced her, sure, he would still be there for the child, but he love would belong to Sebastian and Sebastian only...but that wasn't the case. he had messed up and messed up bad.

"No...I havent actually."

"Then call him. ask them if they want to join us for dinner." Elizabeth tells him. she had always liked Sebastian and Claude. she didnt hold anything against anyone. she was kind of course. Ciel thinks about it for a momment and nods.

It wasn't a bad idea, he just hoped that the maide of the house would pass his call through. Betsy was very protective of the family. so he didnt know. he gets up and walks over to the phone and diles the number.

"_Hello?_" it was the voice of a small child, Ciel gets a shocked look and looks at Elizabeth.

"Um, I'm sorry is this the Michaelis manor?"

"_Yes it is. I'm Avnas Michaelis. how can I help you?_" the boy asks, his speech was quite impressive, so must have been around ten if not older.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive, can I speak to Lucifer?" he hears the boy gasp.

"_You know my mother? so...are you by chance my father?_" Ciel gets a shocked look.

Mother? Sebastian had a son!? right before he could answer he could hear Sebastian in the back ground asking who was calling and then taking the phone from the boy.

"_Hello? who is this?_"

"Hey Sebastian..."Ciel says in a kind tone. at first it was quite.

"_Ciel...what a suprise, how are you?_" Sebastian asks, he didnt sound mad. in fact...he sounded happy. which made him happy, he didnt like it when Sebastian was sad, it just wasnt him.

"I'm fine, and you? good I hope."

"_Haha, Oh i'm fine. how can help you?_" he chuckles, Ciel couldnt help but smile. he loved hearing the older man laugh.

"Well, I wanted to know if you want to come over for Dinner. Elizabeth wont be joining us seeing she's leaving for her mothers today." Ciel explains. he hears Avans ask Sebastian something, thus causing Sebastian to sigh.

"_Well...all right. but I have to bring Avans along. I can't leave him alone._"

"Thats fine...umm...Sebastian?"

"_Yes?_" he asks, he knew Ciel was going to ask, he had heard Avans ask Ciel if he was his father.

"Is...Avans..?"

"_Yes Ciel, he's yours. I'll talk to you about it over dinner tonight._" Ciel gets a shocked look.

A son...he had a son with Sebastian and he didnt even know it! why didnt Sebastian call him to tell him that he was going to have thier child? why did he keep it hidden all these months?

"Okay, I'll see you two then...bye Sebastian..."

"_Bye Ciel, I'll see you tonight._"And with that he hangs up.

Ciel then puts up the phone and leans against the near by wall, he then slides down to the floor and takes a deep breath. he could feel his hands shaking. he had a son...a son with the man he loved and the man he had drove away, the man that he had hurt so much and didnt even try fighting for.

"Ciel are you all right!?" Elizabeth asks runing over to her husband and helping him to his feet, he looks up at her and smiles. "Ciel?" he then pulls her into a hug and nods kissing her forehead.

"I'm fine. come, lets get your things ready and get you off to your mothers." she smiles and nods.

'_Poor woman._' Ciel thinks to himself as he takes her hand and leads her up stairs. he didnt love her, and he had a feeling that she knew that.

* * *

"Mom? why are you crying?" Avans asks as he walks up to Sebastian who was siting on the floor covering his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. Sebatsian looks up at his son, he had Ciel's dark blue eyes, and his hair was a mix of his own black hair and Ciel's navy-blue.

Avans was small, he wasn't tall, he was around six, Demon offspring always grew up fast. he then holds out his arms and Avans goes up to him and wraps his small, skinny arms around his neck hugging his mother close.

"Mom? please dont be sad."

"Oh dear, I'm not sad." Sebatsian tells him as he pulls away and wipes away the tears.

"Then why were you crying?" he asks as Sebastian smiles and picks him up kissing his son's forehead.

"Because, you finally get to meet your father." he explains tucking a peice of Avans's hair behind his ear. his hair was as long as Sebastian's. he hears the front door open, he puts Avans down who runs up to Claude.

"Papa!" Avans cries happily as Cladue picks him up and hugs him him. "How was work? did it go well?" Claude chuckles.

"Yes, it went fine. Lucifer," Claude calls as he walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek, he then notices that his eyes were slightly puffy, he puts Avans down who runs up stiars to go and bother his granpa Satan. "What's wrong? where you crying?" he asks pulling Sebastian into an embrace, Sebastian nods as he wraps his arms around his mate's waist.

"Ciel called and Avans anwsered the phone."

"What?" Claude asks with shock and slight anger. that filthy human had no right in calling him, not after what he did to Sebastian. not after the pain he had put him through.

"He knows Avans is his son and Avans knows he's gonig to meet his real father. he intived me to dinner with him tonight and I'm going." he could hear Claude growl and tighten his grip around him.

Sebastian chuckles as he looks up and cups the older demon's cheek. Claude sighs as he leans into the younger's touch. Sebatsian just had a way of calming him down without using words. But he still felt as if Ciel was trying to take him away from him. Sebastian still hadn't allowed him to mark him as his mate. Claude knew that the prince still had strong feelings for Ciel.

And, to be honest, he couldnt blame him. Ciel was Sebastian's first love and he kne wit was hard to get over that first love. Claude spoke from experience. he then leans down and buries his face in the younger's neck causing Sebastian to laugh and run his hand through Claude's hair.

"Claude, you really are a strange one."

"I'm strange? coming from the prince of hell who caught in his first mating...now thats strange, but you where lucky...your young and it was your first time." Claude explains as he then kisses Sebatsian on the lips, pulling away he smiles. "I was proud of you. Avans is a stong healty boy...and I'm happy he's gonig to know that Ciel is his real father...but, I just hope he wont stop calling me papa. I've grown used to it" Sebastian laughs.

"Oh dont worry about it. Avans will always see you as Papa Claude. after all, you where always there to help me with him along with my father...thank you Claude...thank you so much." Sebastian tells him as he lays his head against Claude's chest. "I was scared you know...when I found out I was with child and that it was Ciel's...I wanted to run back to him and tell him in hopes he would leave Elizabeth...but then that would have been selfish of me."

"So? your not selfish enough...Sebastian, please, be selfish for once. your allowed. it's not like everyone isnt." Claude explains as he pulls away and follows Sebastian into the living room and there they see Satan reading a book to Avans who was sitting on his lap.

"Hi Papa! hi mom! are you two done talking?" Avans asks, Claude chuckles as he then picks up the young demon who ahd run up to them.

"Yes, and you and your mom are going to the human realm tonight. isnt that gonig to be fun?" Claude asks as he walks out of the room with the child.

Sebeastian smiles, he turns to look at his father who was stairing at him, the siad prince sighs as he walsk over and sits down next to him.

"So...Your going to tell him?" Satan asks as he marks his place in the said book he was reading to his granson. Sebastian nods.

"I told him over the phone. Avans I'm assuming can tell that Claude was never his actual father...but Ciel has a right to know father." Satan nods.

He understood where Sebastian was coming from, the young Phantomhive did indeed have a right to know that Avans was indeed his child. But he still didnt trust him. not after what he did to his only son.

"Well, I best be going." Sebastian explains as he gets up and walks out.

* * *

Ciel was nervous, he felt sick to his stomache. he was fianlly going to see Sebastian after three months, and he was going to meet his son. he just hoped that Avans liked him. he didnt know if he could take having his son ahte him too...well, he wasn't sure if Sebastian hated him, but he was pretty sure of it. Not like he could blame him.

He jumps slightly hearing a knock at the door, letting out a sigh he walks over and opens it, he smiles after beeing met with Sebastian's own warm smile. oh how he misses waking up to those smiles. steping aside he lets him walk and looking down he could see what he could assume was thier child Avans holding his hand and leading him in. Closing the door Ciel turns to look at Sebastian who was looking up at the Family portite.

It was of Ciel and Elizabeth, she wore such a happy smile, but Ciel, Sebastian could tell that he was forcing that smile.

"It's good to see you again Sebastian..." Ciel finalyl speaks up, the said demon turns to look and him and nods. "And whos this little guy?" he asks kneeling down, Avans was hiding behind Sebatsian's leg.

"Introduce yourslef young man." Sebastian tells him. said boy looks up at him and nods.

"N-Nice to meet you C-Ciel Phantomhive...I-I'm Avans M-Michaelis." he stutters, Ciel couldnt help but laugh as he holds out his hand for the boy to shake. Avans slowly holds out his hand and shakes it.

"Your so polite, no doubt from your mother." Avans smiles and nods. he looks up and he could see a small blush on Sebastian's face from the complement and being called mother.

"Avans, Ciel and I are going out, you'll be staying here with the servants." Sebastian explains, but this causes the boy to pout, the said demon smiles as he kneels down in front of him. "Avans, there is a kind lady here and you can stay with her okay?" he asks, the boy nods.

"You called for me Master?" Mey-Rin asks, Ciel nods as he turns to look at Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian! oh it's so good to see you, yes it is." she says in a happy tone walking up to him and hugging the old butler. "Oh and who's this little cutie?" she asks looking down at Avans who smiles up at her.

"I'm Avans Michaelis, nice to meet you." she smiles then looks at Sebastian.

"He's my son. I was wondering if you can keep an eye on him until we get back from dinner?" he asks kindly, she nods then leads the boy away with Sebastian.

Ciel then looks at Sebastian with a nervous smile. "So, shall we get going?" the red eyed demon nods and follows.

"So, how has everything been between you and Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian asks as he takes a sip og his white wine. Ciel sighs as he pinches the brigde of his nose.

"All right. but I'm getting tired of her controling my life...I've had enough of hurting those I love..." Ciel explains as the waiter comes by and leaves thier plates of food. "What about you? is everything going all right?" Sebastian smiles sadly at Ciel, he felt sorry for him.

"It's been okay.

Avans has been growing up so fast. it seemed as if only yesterday that he took his first steps, and the next he was talking and walking all over the place." Sebastian explains with a smile. Ciel couldn't help but chuckle. "Watch your son or daughter be the same way. you and Elizabeth would want him to grow up fast, but once he or she grows, you wish he or she were little again." at this Ciel laughs, soon Sebastian laughing along with him.

"Some how I believe that...Sebastian...I really missed you." he then gets a shocked look and slaps his hand over his face. "I-I'm sorry. I have no right to sa-" he was cut off feeling Sebastian's hand over his own and squeezing slightly. "Sebastian?"

"I missed you too Ciel..."Sebastian whispers, Ciel then smiles as he takes the demons hand in between both of his own and kisses it as he holds it close to his face.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Sebastian please forgive me...I had no right...I should have understood what you where feeling...I'm sorry...Can you ever forgive me?" he asks, he then hears the said demon chuckle.

"Oh Ciel. You act as if I would hate you...I already forgave you the day Avans was born...when I held him in my arms I wished you where there...but then it was my own fault for leaving and not telling you that..." he trials off feeling a lump in his thought.

Ciel looks at him sadly, Sebastian had tears at the Conner of his eyes. he must have been so sacred the day that Avans was born. he more then likely felt alone. sure Claude, Satan, Syalen and his mother where there, but it's not the same as having the father of that child there with you. he could only Imagine how painful it must have been for him.

Ciel sighs as he leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, causing the older male to look up at him with shock and confusion.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there...it's not your fault...but, on the bright side, Avans is a beautiful young boy, he's healthy...that's what matters. is his well being." Sebastian nods, Ciel smiles then nods as he sees the waiter put down the check. "Let me go pay for this, I want to show you something." the demon nods as Ciel gets up and walks away.

Sebastian sighs once he was gone. he always felt nervous around Ciel, but it was the good kind. it was the kind where one felt safe, and warm. he felt happy to see Ciel again and spend sometime with him. but he frowns, he was somewhat with Claude now. The golden eyed Demon had been there for him, he had been there to help him take care of Avans. hell, the two grew close like father and son.

Sebastian knew that deep down, Avans always knew that Claude was never his real father. but that didn't matter to the six year old boy, to him Claude was the best damn father in the world. And now being able to meet his real father only made the boy even happier then before.

"Well, well, hello there prince." Sebastian looks up and gets a scared look seeing kain, he had a smirk on his face and that was never a good sign. "What brings you back here to the human realm?"

"N-None of your concern. w-why are you here?" he asks backing away as far from the older demon as he could, which wasn't very far. kain leans over and grabs his chin forcing his face closer to his own. Sebastian then growls at him, but when he feels the grip of the older male's hand tighten he stops and gasps in pain.

"I'm under contract...but, now that I see you my beloved mate, things aren't so bad..."

"He's not your mate. so back off." Ciel suddenly says grabbing the back of the unsuspecting demon's coat and pulling him back, causing the older demon to let go of Sebastian.

Ciel then walks up to Sebastian and holds out his hand, he helps the demon up, but keeps him close to his side.

"Ah, if isn't the young Phantomhive boy...if I recall, you where the one who drove him away." Ciel then glares at him, but instead, he says nothing in favor of turning to look at Sebastian with a smile.

"Come Sebastian, lets go." with that, they begin to walk away.

"Thank you Ciel..." Sebastian says after an hour or so of walking down a path. they where surrounded by lavender trees. Ciel looks at him and smiles as he wraps his arm around the older male's waist.

"For what?" he asks leaning in and nuzzling the other male's cheek, this causes Sebastian to chuckle and kiss the human on the cheek. "I know...your welcome...Sebastian, really, I'm sorry..." Sebastian then sighs as he shakes his head.

"Ciel, stop. I forgave you a long time ago...just stop blaming yourself over it...it's not good for your health...please? for me?" He asks kindly leaning up and capturing his lips with his own. Ciel gets a shocked look but slowly closes his eyes as he wraps both of his arms around Sebastian's waist pulling closer to his own body, and kissing back.

It wasn't one of those heated kisses, it was gentle, loving, warm and so many other things. Pulling away, Ciel rests his forehead against his Demon's. then he remembered,

"Why didn't t I just order you back?" at this Sebastian starts to laugh, he pulls away and sighs. "What?"

"You just remembered that we are still bounded by the contract? Haha, It's just I thought you didn't want me back." Ciel's eyebrow twitches. "Haha, sorry love, I'm sorry." he says walking up and wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck, and out of habit, Ciel wraps his arms back around Sebastian's waist. "Wont Elizabeth get mad if she finds out?" Ciel chuckles.

"Wont Claude?"

"No, he understands that I still love you...that's the good thing about Claude...I feel sorry for him..." the Crow explains, causing Ciel to look at him with confusion. "Claude is a good man...he truly loves me...but he accepts that my true feelings are for you...and he's fine with it...but he stayed by my side..." he explains sadly as he rests his head on Ciel's chest.

The night was nice, the sky was clear and the starts where out shining bright. what Ciel loved most, was the full moon, it shined down making Sebastian look more beautiful then he normally was. he looks down and sees that the said demons eyes where closed as he was relaxed up against his body.

Ciel couldn't help but notice that their bodies fit together so perfectly like two puzzle pieces. and he loved that feeling. He also loved how he had a beautiful son with Sebastian, even if he was never there. It's like what they say, 'Any man can have a child, but it takes a true man, to be a father.', and he felt as if, he wasn't going to be a good father.

As if sensing Ciel's distress, Sebastian looks up at him with a small glare, then flicks his nose causing Ciel to gasp slightly then glare at Sebastian.

"The bloody hell was that for?"

"You'll be a grate father. so stop thinking like that." he scolds, Ciel then looks at him with shock. but it was to be expected, Sebastian was always able to read him like an open book. so he smiles nervously and nods.

"Y-yeah...Thank you Sebastian..." the said demon nods. "Want to go home? you can spend the night...you and Avans..." Ciel asks, Sebastian looks up at him and nods, the two then slowly make their way back to the mansion.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back you two." Bradroy greets as he walks over carrying a sleeping six year old Avans, Sebastian smiles as he walks up to the man and kisses his son on the head.

"Was he well behaved?" the man smiles and nods.

"Of course, he's just like you Sebastian. Smart, respectful, and pretty much good at everything." the demon chuckles as he takes the boy from the blond man.

"Thank you so much for watching him. I''ll be spending the night here." he explains the man nods. with that Ciel escorts Sebastian up stairs and into his old room, which was still the same as the day he left. "You kept it as I left it?" he asks laying Avans down and pulling the covers over him.

"Yes...I have extra cloths that might fit him. wait here," Ciel says walking out of the room, Sebastian sighs as he walks over to his draws and pulls out his night cloths chaning into them. he then sits down on the egde of the bed and sighs, reaching over he pets his son's hair gently.

"Ngh..mom?" Avans asks, Sebastian smiles.

"Sorry honey, did I wake you?" he shakes his head.

"No...Where's dad?" he asks, as if on cue, Ciel walks in and smiles seeing him awake. "Hi dad.."

"Hi Son...why are you awake?" he asks kneeling down and beging to help his six year old hald human, half demon son out of his cloths, Sebastian merely smiles as he wacthes the two.

"I heard you guys come back...and I was having a scary dream..." Avans explains sadly, Ciel looks up at him with concern.

"About what Avans?" he asks pulling the night shirt over his head, Ciel chuckles as he fixes his hair.

"We where all in this house, you, Mom, Papa Claude, Granpa, Granma, and aunt Saylen...everything was fine, but then the house cought on fire," Avans then begins to cry softly, Ciel gets a shocked look as he stands up and sits down on the bed. Pulling Avans onto his lap he hugs him close to his chest. "Y-you..Mom, P-Papa C-Claude and the o-others died...I-I was all A-alone...I-It was scary..."

"Shh, it's all right honey...that wont happen...Dad promises..."Ciel whispers as he rocks him back and forth. Sebastian looks at Ciel woth worry, he moves closer to them and leans on Ciel as Sebastian rubs circles on teh small of Avans' back.

They stayed like that for a while, and Ciel, loved the feeling of holding his son and having the love of his life by his side. He never understood why he would pick that controlling tramp over his beautiful Demon-no, over his beautiful Lover. To the young Eral, he was no longer just a demon or a butler, he had grown to be hsi friend, then over time, his lover.

"P-Promise daddy?" Avans asks looking up at Ciel, who smiles, kissing his son's forehead he nods.

"I promise, no sleep." he says laying him down and pulling the covers over him, but he is then stoped by the boy. "Avans?"

"C-Can you and mom sleep with me? please?" Ciel smiles, he looks at Sebastian who looks back at him and nods.

"Of course," Ciel says as he tells Sebastian that he was going to go change, coming back, Sebastian was already under the covers holding thier son close to his chest.

Ciel smiles, walking over he lays down and sighs. Oh yeah, he could get used to this. he like this better then sleeping with Elizabeth.

"Good night...My loves..." Ciel whispers as he kisses Avans' head and then Sebastian's hand.

* * *

**Kiza: Hello everyone, in the next chapter, there is going to be some drama between Kain and our beloved Sebastian. so please review. I hoped you enjoyed**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza: Here's chapter nine, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Avans!" Sebastian calls, as he walks outside and looks around. "Avans!" Sebastian then groans, he was getting really worried, when he and Ciel wok up this morning, Avans was gone and since then they have been looking for the boy.

"Sebastian!" he turns around and sees Finny run up to him. "Have you found him yet?" the demon shakes his head.

"No, Damn it. where could have that boy run off to...Avans!" Sebastian calls, Finny then runs off again leaving the demon along in the garden to look for his son.

Sebastian sighs as he walks around shouting out his son's name every now and then. Okay, now he was starting to get pissed.

"Looking for someone young prince?" Sebastian then turns around and gets a shocked look see Kain who was had Avans tied up next to him. "Now, you will listen to what I say, or you can say good bye to your cute little half breed of a son." Sebastian growls as he eyes glow red.

"Let him go. Avans has nothing to do with this." Kain then laughs causing the young prince to glare at him.

"Oh Lucifer. your so cute when your all mad." he explains as he pulls out a dagger, Sebastian then gets a shocked look. "I wont hurt him if you do as I say all right?"

The said prince looks down at Avans who was crying, he was trembling. so he knew that his offspring was scared. then it dawned on him, when the hell did Kain get into their room and take Avans? how did he not notice it?

"Oh, so now your noticing? it's simple. my master told me not be noticed when I came to take you son. so, I wasn't. and not only that, you where so relaxed and sure that nothing would happen to you, that you where in a deep sleep...so, Young prince. I want to come with me." Kain explains, Sebastian curses himself for letting his guard down.

"M-Mom, H-Help me..." Avans begs, tears running down his pale cheeks.

"Shh, it's all right honey. You'll be okay...Kain, I'll do as you say, but you will let go of my son." Sebastian states, Kain then smirks, nodding he unties the boy letting him run over to Sebastian who wraps his arms around the fail body of the six year old. "Shh, honey, go inside, find Bradroy and stay with him, better yet, go find dad."

"O-Okay." Sebastian nods kissing his cheek and lets the boy run off.

"Your an idiot if you think I'm going anywhere with you." Sebastian says turning to glare at Kain who had a sword out, Sebastian then sighs as he summons his own.

It was the same one Claude used to use, but he had given it to him after they went back to hell and after they found out that Sebastian was with child. He claimed that it would be of use just in case if someone where to come and attack him when he wasn't home.

"Good luck young Prince, you should have said good bye to your son, because that was the last time you where ever going to see him."

* * *

"Bradroy!" Avans calls running to the mansion, he then runs over to the kitchen and hugs the mans leg causing the blond haired man to look down at him.

"Avans!? where the bloody hell did you run off to!? do you realize you had the young master and Sebastian worried?" Brad scolds picking him up, but then he notices the various cuts and busies on the boy. "Avans what happened to you?"

Avans sighs as he was about to answer but then sees Ciel walk in.

"Avans! what happened to you?" Ciel asks taking him from Bradroy. "Leave us alone please?" the older man nods and walks out of the room, Ciel then sits him on top of the counter.

"M-Mom's in trouble dad, mom needs help!" Ciel looks at him with confusion.

"Hold on, take a breath, what's gotten into you? what's wrong with mom?"

"S-Some man is fighting out side with him." Ciel gets a shocked look, then he hears a piercing scream from outside, he covers Avans' ears as he holds him close. he curses under his breath. "Avans stay here, I'm going to go help mom." and with that, he runs off and once reaching out side he could see Sebastian had a stomach wound, but it didn't seem that it affected him.

Kain had a smirk on his face, he had a few cuts on him, but nothing to bad like Sebastian. the said red eyed demon looks over at Ciel.

"Go Ciel...I'll handle him." Sebastian tells him, Ciel smiles and sighs.

"This is an order Sebastian, don't you die on me got it?" he asks pulling off his eye patch, his eye glowing brightly. Sebastian smirks and nods.

"Yes, My Lord." Ciel nods as he sees both of them disappear, no doubt to finish their fight somewhere else.

He sighs, he just hoped that Sebastian would be all right, he hears foot steps behind himself, turning around he sees Claude carrying Avans who had his small little arms around Claude's neck and letting out small sniffles every now and then.

"Claude..."

"Phantomhive...where did he go?" Claude asks referring to Sebastian, Ciel sighs. "You let him go alone to fight that man!? are you insane!? he can kill him do you not understand that!?" Claude asks with anger, Avans then pulls the man's glasses off getting his attention.

"Papa, please don't be mad at Dad...Mom can handle himself right?" Avans asks, Claude sighs as he lets the boy rest his head on his shoulder again. "Right papa?"

"Normally, Yes Avans...But, Ciel and I aren't sure about the man mom is fighting right now..." Ciel nods as he walks up to him and rubs Avans back.

* * *

Kain growls as he hits the ground rather hard, he looks up and growls seeing a smirk on Sebastian's face. Jumping up he appears in front of the said demon and kicks him in the face to the ground.

"Looks like your stronger then I thought young prince, after all, that stab wound I gave you should have killed you by now." Sebastian then glares at him.

He wasn't going to lie, the wound hurt. that blade that kain was using was like the one Claude had given him. it was meant to kill devein begins. mostly angles, but still it could kill a demon if stabbed in the right place.

Sebastian then gasps in pain as he feels Kain stab him in the shoulder, jumping back he throws a silver butter knife at Kain that cuts his arm. the raven growls knowing he had missed. Landing he growls feeling his left leg slightly give under him.

"Oh, is the wound on your leg giving you problems my dearly beloved?"

"I'm not your dearly beloved, and my leg is fine thank you for asking." Sebastian says as he charges at him then stabs his right let and with on of the silver knifes, he stabs him in the back, but not having enough time to move, Kain punches him and

then kicks him away.

"Your quick. I'll give you that much." Next thing Sebastian knew, Kain had him pined to the ground. panic began to set in as he struggled against the older demon, he looks over to his left and curses under his breath seeing his blade a few feet away. "But not quick enough, now, what should I do with you?"

"Get. Off. Of. me!" He screams as he feels the other demon lean down and lick his cheek, this causes Sebastian to start hyperventilating. he knew where this was going and he was scared, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Don't worry little Prince...I wont hurt you...much."

* * *

**Kiza: Hehe, I'm evil, and cruel, yes I know. please review and sorry it was short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza: Here's chapter ten. by the way, The story is close to the end, but not quite there yet. after all, there's Elizabeth and her child. so please enjoy.**

* * *

Sebastian trembles, he didn't like this, not one bit, he was at the older demons mercy. he glares up at Kain who merely smiles and kisses him. Sebastian then growls and bits down on the said demons lower lip, causing the other to pull away and growl.

"Why you little," he then slaps Sebastian across the face, the younger then bits down on his hand, Kain growls in pain and glares down at him. "Let go, if you want me to keep you alive."

Sebastian merely shakes his head.

"Don't you care if you leave your son alone?" Sebastian then stairs at him.

No, he wasn't worried. Avans had Claude and Ciel now. not only them, but Mey-rin, Bradroy, Finny, Grell, Undertaker, Satan, Syalen, his mother Michel, and even some of the other reapers had fallen in love with the boy and all took care of him and spoiled him.

So, no, he wouldn't be alone. he would have a kind, loving, strange, dysfunctional family. but It was a family never the less.

Kain then growls, with his free hand he punches the younger demon in the face causing him to let go of his hand.

"Avans wont be alone...He has a whole family to take care of him...sure, he will miss me, but he wont be alone. he will have, Claude, my father, my mother, my sister, Grell, Undertaker, William, Mey-rin, Finny, Bradroy, his father Ciel, and so many other people," he says, he turns to look at him, spiting blood onto the older demons face. "Sure, it's a stange family, but it's still a family that loves him. so go on, kill me, we will see how well that goes for you."

Kain growls, he then punches him in the stomach, smiling he leans back down causing Sebastian to growl slightly, to his shock, the older demon merely leans down next to his ear.

"Then, I wonder what the young Earl would do, if he found out that his beloved slept with another." Kain explains licking his ear, this causes the young raven to start struggling again, but to no avail. "You wont get away from me young Prince. if anything, your only going to make this much more fun for me." Kain explains as he pins both of Sebastian's hand above his head and with his free hand he begins to unbutton the younger demon's coat.

'_Oh gods no...please...help me somebody._'

* * *

Claude growls as he looks out the window, he was starting to worry, and Ciel was pacing back and forth. the golden eyed demon looks down at Avans who had fallen asleep on the sofa and was now using Claude's coat as a blanket.

"I'm going to go find him."

"Alone? a human going to go find a demon alone?" Claude asks making his point indirectly. Ciel sighs and looks at him. "Don't ask, of course I'll go with you."

Ciel nods as he calls over to finny and tells him to keep an eye on Avans, the blond nods as both males run out of the house. Ciel looks over at the spider demon.

"Can you locate him Claude? after all he is your mate." Ciel says the last part in a whisper, Claude shakes his head. At that Ciel looks up at him with shock. "What!? why not!?"

"Because, we never really slept together. we shared a bed, like a normal mated pair, to make love was something we never did. thus, I never marked him...much like you, you never marked him. so if Kain is smart enough, he will force himself on Lucifer, and mark him, from there, I can do nothing to help him." Claude explains to the young human, Ciel looks up at him with confusion and anger.

"What do you mean?"

"When a demon is marked as a mate, other demons cant interfere...I just pray to whatever god I'm supposed to believe in that Sebastian is all right..." Claude explains as they run into the forest, Ciel then comes to a sudden stop and pulls off his eye patch. "What are- The contract! Ciel ,you can find him through the contract." Ciel nods as he closes his eyes.

'_Come on Sebastian...where are you?_' Ciel calls through the mark, he could faintly hear pained whimpers, and calls of 'please stop.' but he assumed they where still to far away, hencing why he couldn't get a clear call to the older male.

"Well?"

"We're too far...but, It sounds like he's in pain Claude, lets get going." he says as he take off running, Claude nods and follows the said human.

* * *

Kain smiles as he leans against a tree with a cigar in his mouth. breathing out a puff of white smoke he looks over at Sebastian who was laying on his side and curled into a ball. he chuckles and shakes his head.

"You know, now that this happened, your beloved Ciel wont want you anymore. Not even Faustus...but don't worry, I'll be by your side." he says scooting over and placing his hand on the younger's head, this causes Sebastian to whimper and cruel in on himself even more.

Kain laughs at this. the almighty Prince of hell, son of Satan was broken down to nothing. and he was the cause of it. oh how he loved this moment.

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls, this causes Kain to look up and growl, looking down he could see the shocked, yet happy look in the raven's eyes that the human had come to get him. But Kain chuckles, Ciel was human, he could brake his neck in less then a second. "Sebastian!" the young man calls, Kain smirks as he sees Ciel run into the clearing where they where currently at and stop dead in his tracks.

"Ciel, wha-" Claude stops and gets a shocked look, but that look then quickly turns into pure anger. "You sick bastard! what did you do to him!?" Claude asks with anger, Kain merely smiles.

"More like what didn't I do to him." he jumps back seeing a gold butter knife fly at him, this lets Ciel and Claude rush over to the other demon's side. "I wouldn't try anything. he's my mate now. so get used to it."

Ciel kneels down and gets a sad look in his eyes, Sebastian was just laying there curled up in a ball, he gently pulls him onto his lap and smiles. Ciel looks over at Kain and helps Sebastian back up on his feet.

"Why smile? don't you get it?" Ciel glare sat him and nods.

"Yeah, you took advantage of my lover, but you forgot the most important thing about mating...You didn't mark him, so He's not your mate...Claude,"

"Yes?" he asks taking off his glasses and picking up his old blade.

"Kill him. I'll be taking Sebastian home." Ciel explains, he looks down at Sebastian who was staring at the ground. He wasn't doing to well and Ciel knew this. leaning down he kisses his forehead, now this causes the raven to look up at him. "Your still love of my life, don't let it get to you." Ciel explains as he picks him up.

"I-I can walk. and besides, I have a bone to pick with him."

"Nonsense. I'll kill Lucifer, you just head home with Ciel." Claude explains as the younger demon glares at the back of the spider's head but sighs. "Besides, you in no shape to keep on fighting him. now go."

"Come back alive Claude. that's an order." Ciel tells him before he turns and begins walking away with a lightly protesting Sebastian in his arms.

Claude smiles. "How funny, he thinks he can order me around...but, I guess that's an order I can follow."

"If you think that you'll get away with this your wrong!" Kain says charging at Claude, the said demon merely side steps and kick him in the stomach sending the other to his knees. Kain growls as he glares up at the older demon. "Why try so hard to protect a demon that isn't even your mate!?"

"He's no ones mate. thus, he is just the prince of hell, the son of the king himself. It's only by nature, that one such as myself is loyal to the king and his family. So, being loyal to him, I will protect his family, his young son included." Claude explains as he then stabs the sword into the others back, Kain then stabs his sword into this lag causing the spider to growl and jump back, only to kneel slightly.

Kain slowly gets up as he spits out blood onto the ground, he curses under his breath. he knew this was going to be a close fight, after all, this was Claude Faustus, Satan's most loyal underling next to the now dead Rekio Kando.

"Your a low class demon wanting to willingly protect and serve the king!? your a disgrace to all magic and medical class demons!" Kain yells with anger, next thing he knew he barley had anytime to block the older demons sword with his own. then to his shock it brakes in half, Jumping back he growls.

"A disgrace you say? coming from you, that's not saying much. your a noble, and your raped the son of the king, you dare lay a finger on the one demon I've fallen in love with and dare, hurt him. if anything, your a disgrace to the Vargas family. If I recall correctly, your the only child...so If I kill you, I wont have to worry...so, I guess you current master, whoever he or she maybe, can say good bye to whatever the sold their soul to you for." Claude explains walking up to him, Kain then backs away only for his back to meet a tree, looking around for a way to escape he begins to panic knowing, there was no way out of this one.

"W-wait, I- I can give you back your old master!" Claude then comes to a stop and growls at him, his eye's glowing a deathly red.

"How dare you..." Claude growls as he stabs the blade through the younger's shoulder ripping a animalistic cry from him. "Alois Trancy can never be brought back." he explains pulling the blade out and points it at his chest. "Maybe you should have gone after a demon who wasn't Lucifer, or else, you wouldn't be in this situation."

* * *

**Kiza: Clift hanger! please review love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiza: Here's chapter 11, and than you guys so much! the number of reviews has beaten my Soul Eater story which was at a proud 37 reviews. but Black Butler has now 44! yes thanks guys I love you so much. so please do keep reading keep the reviews coming! so anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Ciel sighs as he reach the mansion and notices the other servants waiting for him along with his wife, he looks down at Sebastian who had gone quite after getting out of the forest clearing, he knew that if he put him down, he would go back and kill that son of a bicth himself.

But, he wasn't going to let that happen. not while he was still breathing and kicking, he wasn't going to allow him to go back and possibly get raped again. he knew, deep down Sebastian felt sick, filthy. And he couldn't blame him, not like he ever would, but still, he would never risk it.

"Welcome back Master." Finny greets, he walks up to him and gets a worried look once seeing Sebastian covered in blood. "Sebastian are you all right?" he asks, the said demon looks up at him and smiles a small smile giving his a nod. at this Finny smiles. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried, so was Avans."

"Avans, how is he?" Sebastian asks Elizabeth smiles as the said boy comes from hiding behind her, Sebastian then looks up at Ciel with a smile.

"You look like a mess Sebastian." the said demon laughs and nods. then they all look up and hear a animalistic cry ring out through the sky. Avans then hugs Elizabeth who picks him up and holds him close to herself.

"Shh, shh, it's all right honey, Aunt Lizziy will protect you..."Elizabeth explains, she looks at Ciel who had a scared look along with Sebastian. she looks up and sees a taller male, he didn't look to friendly and it wasn't Claude.

"N-No...What happened to Claude? what did you do to my mate Kain!?" Sebastian asks as Ciel put him down and allows Finny and Bradroy pull him back. the said demon smiles as he tosses the golden eyed demon's sword at Ciel's feet. It was covered in blood, and not only Kain's, but Claude's as well. "No...oh gods no not Claude..."

"You really thought that a low class demon like Faustus could beat me? Hahaha!" he then pulls out his sword and points it at Ciel. "I'm going to put an end to you and the rest of your little family. then I'm going to kill him." he points the sword at Avans, Elizabeth growls at him.

"I wont let you lay a finger on him!" she tells him with anger, but this causes him to laugh at her.

"A human like you wont stand a chance," and with that he charges at Ciel, the said male merely smiles as he stands his ground.

"I wont let you hurt them." Sebastian growls as he pushes the other two off of himself but gets a shocked look.

Closing his eyes waiting to be killed, he smiles. memories of over the years replay in his mind. the faces of those he loved appear and the faces of his enemies. he couldt help but chuckle. Grell, he was always a strange one, always trying to seduce Sebastian who would merely brush him off. there was Soma, he had become best friends with the young prince, as Agni became best friends with Sebastian.

Opening his eyes, he gets a shocked look seeing someone else standing in front of him with the blade impaled in their stomach, jumping back Kain gets a shocked look and growls.

"How are you alive!?" Kain asks, Ciel then gasps noticing it was Claude. the said demon merely smiles as he coughs up blood and looks at Ciel.

"Move." Ciel nods as he rushes over to Elizabeth and the others. Claude growls as he looks down and picks up his blade. he was weak, that last attack really did do damage to him. kain was a lot smarter then he let himself seem.

"C-Claude...Your hurt..." Sebastian says as he stairs at his back. Claude looks over at him and nods slowly, but he stops to block Kain's blade with his own. "Claude!"

"I'll be fine, get in side all of you!" he explains as he feels his legs giving in under him, this causes him to swing his sword to the left and elbow the younger in the stomach, Kain then smiles as he jumps back. "What are you waiting for!? GO NOW!" Claude screams as he charges at the other demon, but he gets a shocked look feeling the sword go in through his back and out through his stomach.

Seeing that, Elizabeth screams and covers Avans' eyes. Ciel then looks at Mey-Rin.

"Get them in side, Bradroy, Finny, you two and myself will help Claude."

"I'm staying too-"

"No Sebastian, your hurt enough...just please go with Mey-Rin." Ciel cuts in, looking over at Elizabeth who had her eyes close, he gives Sebastian a quick peck on the lips. "Go."

"No." Ciel sighs knowing that the demon wasn't going to listen to him.

With that Mey-Rin leads the others in side, leaving Ciel, Bradroy, Finny, and Sebastian behind. Claude then is slammed into the ground as he spits up blood, Kain smiles as he puts his foot over the older demons thought cutting off his air.

"My, my, poor little Faustus is weak...what's wrong? ar-" he was cut off by a kick to the face by Sebastian who kneels down next to the golden eyed demon, he then gently

pulls him close to his chest.

"Claude, are you all right?" he asks, kissing the top of his head, looking down he sees blood oozing out of his wound and onto his hands, Claude nods as he gets up, he then pushes Sebastian down as Kain's blade stabs him through the chest.

Kain smiles but jumps back seeing a bullet hit his arm. Sebastian gets a shocked look as tears begin to gather in his eyes, Claude smiles as he lifts his hand up and wipes away a stray tear, leaving blood smeared on the raven's face.

"D-Don't cry..." he says weakly, then he winces in pain as he rolls on his side, Sebastian sits up and begins to hyperventilate.

"Aw, how cute. your worried about your 'lover' who you don't even love. your pathetic, how can you play with the emotions of-" he was cut off feeling something go through his chest, looking down he sees part of a chainsaw.

"And here I thought that Demon's had a good sense of things, I was wrong then." Grell says as the said reaper pulls out his death Scythe and watches as he falls to the ground dead. He lets out a sigh as Ciel runs up to him. "Oh, hello there."

"Grell, how-"

"William sent me...oh dear..." he says looking over at Claude and Sebastian. Ciel looks over and he feels his heart brake, Sebastian was sitting next to him trying to stop the bleeding, but Ciel could also tell that Sebastian was about to pass out from his own wounds.

Sebastian had tears running down his face, he had his hands pressed on the older demon's chest.

"No, no, no, no, no, no...t-the bleeding w-wont stop..." Sebastian whimpers as Claude then coughs up blood causing Sebastian to then lay his upper body on the older demon, letting out sobs.

"S-Sebastian...D-Don't cry..."

"How can you tell me that!? C-Claude, you'll be o-okay...just...don't talk please..." the golden eyed demon smiles as he shakes his head, he chuckles but then coughs. this causes the red eyed demon to let out a sob.

"Sebastian...T-Thank you...for giving me the chance to be y-your lover...t-thank you, for allowing me to help you with A-Avans..." Sebastian looks up at him and shakes his head. "T-tell Avans t-that papa loves him."

"No! you'll tell him y-yourself..." he says weakly, his vision becoming blurry, looking down at Claude he sobs.

Claude couldn't help but smile up at the raven. he had really come to love the young prince. so, he wasn't happy that he would die and the last thing he saw was the face of the love of his life. his eyes then drift close.

"I-I love you Sebastian..." he whispers, he then pulls Sebastian down and kisses his lips gently.

Sebastian gets a shocked look and then cries loudly when the body below him goes limp.

"C-Claude...oh god no...CLAUDE!" he cries out as he lays his head on the bloody demon's chest and soon passes out.

* * *

**Kiza: Sorry it was short, but today I will posting as many chapters as I can today.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kiza: Here's chapter 12 please enjoy.**

* * *

Sebastian groans as he slowly opens his eyes, turning over on his side he hisses in pain and coughs. Then memories of the other day came rushing back, he could only assume he had been sleeping for a few days. sitting up he looks on the counter and sees Claude's family necklace, ring and bracelet. It had the Faustus family crest on it, he reaches out grabbing the items and puts them on.

Soon enough, tears begin to fall from his face. he was gone, the golden eyed demon was dead and he had died saving him. Sebastian felt like everything, all of this was his fault. then Avans came to mind, oh god his poor baby boy didn't know that his papa was dead. this causes him to shake his head.

The young prince sighs as he walks into the bathroom and washes his face. after that he heads down stairs and he could hear Avans laughing and giggling. he didn't understand why the boy was laughing, he slowly walks down the stairs and then gets a shocked look.

"C-Claude...?" he whispers, the said demon was leaning back on the sofa, he was covered in bandages and seemed to be all right. "Claude?" he calls a little louder, to this the said demon looks up and smiles. "Hey there Mr. Phantomhive." Claude says, Sebastian then rushes over and hugs the older demon, but is careful with his wounds.

"Claude, Claude, Claude..." Sebastian repeats as he then pulls way, turning around he sees Ciel who was carrying Avans. "Ciel..."

"Good morning love...welcome back." Ciel says walking up to him and kissing him. Sebastian's eyes drift close as he kisses the young Earl back, soon the younger male pulls away.

"B-But...How are you alive Claude? I mean, I'm so happy that your okay, but..." Sebastian trials off, the golden eyed demon smiles and sighs.

"You can thank your lover. he did a blood transfusion. he saved me, but at the cost of his humanity." Sebastian gets a shocked look and looks up, he could see that Ciel's eye was no longer a dark blue, but a beautiful red. he smiles. "So now, the two of you can live forever...Sebastian...thank you."

"For what Claude?" he asks kindly, the said demon smiles up at him, he winces slightly as Avans climbs up on his lap and leans against him. this causes Sebastian to chuckle. "Be careful with Papa Claude, he's hurt." Avans nods as he beings to drift into sleep.

"For giving me the chance to be with you, even if it was only for a little while." Sebastian looks at him with shock, then he walks over to the other demon and sits down next to him, he gently reach's over and grabs his hand.

"First off, three months and a few weeks is not a short time...second of all, you will always some kind of love from me, you where there for me, you helped me with Avans," he says reaching over and petting the boy's head. "I will always love you."

Claude smiles at him and nods, then he turns to look at Ciel.

"You better not mess up again. because if you do, I will take him back and make him fall for me fully so he wont go running back to you."

"W-wait, so you can completely seduce him!?" Ciel asks with a glare, the older demon nods. "I hate you." Claude smiles as he nods with a smile. Sebastian laughs and gets up walking up to Ciel who wraps his arms around the demon's waist.

"What about Elizabeth?" Sebastian asks with a sad tone, Ciel sighs as he rests his head on top of the ravens. he had forgotten about her. Just when he found happiness, it was gone in less then a second.

But, he wasn't about to leave Sebastian for her. he would divorce her, but still help with their child. But, he would not leave Sebastian not after everything he had been through, the new demon leans down and kisses him. pulling away once again Sebastian smiles.

"I'll help her with the child...but I wont leave you...never again...not after all of that...I don't want to hurt you again..." Ciel explains as he buries his face in the older demon's neck, Sebastian couldn't help but smile, but that smile soon fades as he gasps in pain.

"C-Ciel, what are you d-doing?" he asks still wincing, Claude smiles then he sees blood trialing down his neck. Ciel pulls away and smiles licking the remaining blood on his lips off. "C-Ciel wha-" he then rubs the spot on his neck where he had bitten him, he runs to a mirror and smiles seeing a raven appear with the Phantomhive family crest on it's wing.

"That's my mark, you're now my mate and my mate alone..." Ciel explains licking the mark causing Sebastian to moan slightly and shiver against him. "And I guess you can say this is another weak spot of yours other then the one on the back of your neck." Sebastian blushes and pushes Ciel away playfully.

"You igget."

"But I'm your igget." Ciel responds, causing the demon to roll his eyes. "So Claude, are you going to stay here as my Butler, or going to leave to find a human to contract?" Claude then looks up from petting a sleeping Avans' hair.

"To find another human to be with is like betraying Alois...so, he would be happier if I stayed here as your butler." Claude explains, he then smiles feeling Sebastian wrap his arms around his shoulder lightly as not to hurt him. "Avans is quite the power naper."

"I know, he gets that from Ciel." Ciel smiles and nods, walking over he picks him up, he was so happy to have his son in his arms. the boy looked a lot like Sebastian. but he had Ciel's personality from what Claude told him.

"How long was I asleep for?" Sebastian asks, Claude looks away and picks up a book he was reading, it was Romeo and Juliet. Sebastian smirks at the him.

"What? it's a good drama. and You where out for...hmm, about two weeks I believe?" he asks looking at Ciel who nods then goes back to cuddling his son. "Yeah, two weeks."

Sebastian then sighs rubbing the back of his head. damn, that was a long time, he must have been in bad shape to sleep that long, but probably not as bad shape as Claude was in right now. he felt so bad for the spider, he then looks away. he also felt filthy, and disgusting. he was surprised that Ciel didn't think that.

After all...another man had touched his body and had done so much more then just touch. Sebastian then hugs himself as he begins to shiver and tears begin to fall from his eyes. he becomes tense feeling strong arms wrap around him. But, he relaxes after smelling Ciel's sweet, vanilla sent that he had found comfort in.

"Shh...it's all right...he will never hurt you again..."

"I-It's not that...I feel...dirty...unclean, ugly, weak, pathetic, an-" he was cut off by Ciel pinching his nose stopping him from breathing, he then shakes his head slightly. Sebastian then looks up at him with teary eyes.

"Stop. just stop. you are none of those things. how many times have you fought and won to keep me safe? you killed an angle damn it Sebastian when it took your father nearly two hundred years to do so! you are strong, beautiful, and most currently don't you ever say that about yourself again." and with that he lets go of his nose and hugs him tightly.

Sebastian nods slowly as he buries his face into Ciel's shoulder as he cries. Claude smiles as he slowly gets up and picks up Avans with him as they head outside.

"Hey, it's all right...shh, don't cry anymore please? I know it's hard, and it hurts, but just remember no matter what happens, I will always love you. don't let anything else make you thing otherwise." Ciel explains as tears begin to gather in the corner of his eyes.

He could feel Sebastian nod against his shoulder, but he knew that the older demon would continue to cry, he knew that the said demon would continue to feel like this because of the fact that he felt as if he had betrayed not only Ciel, but Claude as well even though none of it was his fault.

"C-Ciel..." Sebastian whispers, Ciel leans down and kisses the side of his lover's face.

"What is it?" he asks kindly as Sebastian sighs and tightens his grip on the taller demon.

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me..." Ciel looks at him with shock, then he smiles. He could remember when he was younger he used to say the same thing to Sebastian, things had changed so much since then.

"I promise...you what Sebastian...things have changed quite a bit haven't they?" the said demon looks up at him and nods, he then pulls away wiping away his own stray tears. "To think, back then, you where always the one protecting me, now look. I'm the one do the protecting, or trying at least," Ciel takes Sebastian's face in between his hands and tilts his head up. "But, so long as I am breathing...I will always be here by your side." leaning down he catches his lover's lips in a kiss.

To Sebastian, it was like the first kiss they had shared months ago. it was sweet, gentle, warm, and loving. he pulls away and smiles.

"Elizabeth would kill you if she saw us right now..."

"Your point? I'm a demon now, she cant hurt me...and even then, who cares about her? your my love, not her." he explains as he takes Sebastian's hand into his own and begin to walk outside.

"She's the mother of your un born child." Sebastian points out as he opens the door so the two can walk out to the garden. Ciel sighs as he nods.

"Yeah I know. but that's it. she's merely the mother of my un born child...And I will be there for the child. but I will not continue to be her husband. she doesn't deserve this." Ciel explains as he stops and pulls Sebastian back against his chest. "She deserves to be happy with a man who loves her...Just like everyone else..."

Sebastian smiles ad he turns around to face his lover. he still couldn't believe that Ciel Phantomhive had grown taller then him. and at the ripe age of nineteen! Sebastian then chuckles. he remembered when Reiko would tease him for being short.

"Thinking about Reiko?"

"How did you know?" Sebastian asks as the continue to walk and they see Avans who was still soundly asleep on Claude's chest, because he too was laying on the ground asleep. this causes Sebastian to laugh. "Yup, he's like you and Claude...but I like it."

"Sebastian...I love you." Ciel whisper kissing his neck.

"I love you too Ciel."

* * *

**Kiza: Please review. lets see how Elizabeth will react to knowing Ciel doesn't truly love her.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kiza: Here's chapter 13 and lets get on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

"Avans, come on now, you have to get up." Ciel says as he picks up his son who groans.

"But dad..."

"No buts, listen to your father." Sebastian scolds walking in with a cup of tea. "Ciel." he calls handing the said cup to him, Ciel smiles as he gladly takes the cup and drinks some of the tea.

"Ah, how I missed your tea Sebastian. its just not the same when other people make it...you sure you want to continue as a butler though?" he asks with worry, Sebastian smiles and nods.

"Of course. I enjoy life as a butler. and soon Avans will start going to school here in the human realm." he says loud enough for his son to hear over the running water as the said boy washes his face.

"What!? but mom! the other kids will make fun of me! I mean, come on! who's eyes are naturally red!?" he asks with a pout. Ciel laughs, handing the tea cup back to Sebastian and helps his son get dressed. "Dad don't make me go to school please." he begs hugging his father's neck and giving him the puppy eyes.

Ciel then looks away knowing full well that his son could get him to do whatever he wanted so long as he gave him that look.

"Nope. sorry young man but you'll do as your mother says." Ciel explains, he then leads Avans out of the room and downs stairs with Sebastian following close behind.

"Uncle Bradroy!" Avans yells as he runs up to the man who kneels down and picks up the boy. "Good morning how did you sleep?"

"Quite the social flower isn't he?" Ciel asks, Claude walks by and nods.

"Yes, Sebastian wanted him to get used to everyone so he started to socialize him early." Claude explains as he then places the younger demons plate of food down on the table in front of him. Ciel nods and proceeds to eat.

"This is good. you made this Claude?" the golden eyed demon nods.

"Of course. that chef of yours is no good for anything else." Ciel then laughs as he takes another bite of his eggs Benedict. he had never had this before, it was a British classic. only reason why he never had it was because Sebastian was always making other foods from other nations he forgot about the UK's national foods.

"This is really great Claude. thank you." the demon stairs at him and smiles.

"Your welcome Master." he says with a bow, he then feels something run into he leg, he smiles looking down.

"Morning papa Claude!" Avans greets with a cheerful tone, Claude then picks him up and kisses his forehead.

"Good morning my little king, how are you?" he asks walking away from him. Ciel sighs as he sees Elizabeth walk down stairs and she walks over to kiss him, but he flinches away, causing her to look at him with worry.

"Ciel darling?" he sighs.

"Sit down Lizziy. we need to talk." she nods and takes a seat, then she sees Sebastian walk in as place a cup of tea in front of her, turning to leave he walks past Ciel, who grabs his arm and pulls him down onto his lap causing Sebastian to get a shocked look along with Elizabeth.

"What are you doing Ciel!?" she asks with anger, Sebastian blushes as he tries to get up but Ciel wouldn't have any of it. "And you, get off of my husband!"

"I-I'm trying Lady Phantomhive, but your husband has a very strong grip," he explains looking away as he looks down at Ciel. "Ciel please..." he whispers, but Ciel merely looks at Elizabeth.

"I'm getting a devoice Lizziy." he tells her, she stairs at him but laughs nervously.

"Oh Ciel you joker, now please get your servant off of your lap." Ciel then shakes his head.

"I'm not joking Lizziy, And I will not remove Sebastian. he will stay to hear this." he explains, he lets out sigh seeing Sebastian look anywhere but at him and her. "Lizziy, I will admit this, your a kind woman, but the thing is, I don't love you. I've grown up with you and I 've known you far to long to think of you as a wife," he explains as she glares at him.

"But Ciel-"

"But nothing, Elizabeth. you've controlled me long enough, you've made make some bad choices but I wont allow that ever again. You made me hurt Sebastian far to much."

"He's a servant for gods sake Ciel! I'm going to have your child! Or are you not going-"

"I will help you take care of that child. after all Lizziy, it's my baby too. but I will not remain married to a woman who deserves to be truly loved." he cuts in. he then looks up at Sebastian who looked scared out of his mind.

Ciel sighs as he wraps his arm around the butler's lower back causing the red eyed male to yelp and blush a dark crimson. Elizabeth growls seeing him do that.

"I'm sorry Lizziy, but...I'm in love with someone else...and that someone is well...Sebastian." he explains at this Elizabeth gets up with tears falling from her eyes.

"Your leaving me for some filthy Servant! a servant who nearly got you and Claude killed!? do you not see that the man that was after him and he threaten to kill Avans!" she yells with anger, Sebastian then looks away ashamed and buries his face in Ciel's neck this causes Elizabeth to growl. "How dare you just sit there and say nothing! who the hell do you think you are!? you good for nothing filthy servant!" and with that Sebastian squirms away and runs out of the room shocking Ciel.

"Pack your things and get out, The carriage will be waiting for you." he then chase after Sebastian.

Ciel runs into the kitchen and sees that Claude was hugging a crying Sebastian close, Ciel sighs as he walks over and pats the older demon the shoulder letting him know that he would handle it and not to let anyone in the kitchen. Nodding Claude walks out, Sebastian looks up then back at the ground as he tries to hold back his tears. But he fails once feeling Ciel wrap his arms around him and holds him tightly.

"Shh...shh it's all right..." Ciel whispers as Sebastian turns and buries his face into Ciel's chest. and sobs. he knew that her words didn't matter, but it still hurt. she had a point, how can Ciel love a lowly servant, and much less one had had been raped by another man. and had a child behind his back that was his.

"S-She's right...I'm just a servant...a unclean servant! how can you love someone like me? a **_Demon _**Ciel! I don't understand you! why!? why!?" he asks with anger and sadness, Ciel tightens his grip and kisses the top of his head.

"Because you are my everything Sebastian! demon or not!"

"Demon?" he turns around and gets a shocked look seeing the other servants along with Elizabeth. he glares at Claude who had a red mark on his face indicating that he had tried to stop her but failed, and the other servants where trying to stop her as well. "Are you not human Sebastian?" she asks, he then looks away not knowing how to lie himself out of this one. "Answer me Sebastian!"

"He doesn't have to my Lady." Claude cuts in, she turns to look up at him with a glare. "He's not your servant, so he does not hav-" he was cut off by another slap to the face. at that he sighs. "Please do refrain from striking me Lady Phantomhive. I am simply telling the tr-"

"Shut up! I am Ciel's wife, thus making Sebastian my servant as well. so stay out of this you." she cuts in with pure rage and anger. Avans slowly pokes his head in then rushes over to Sebastian.

"What's wrong mom?" he asks in a whisper as he climbs onto his lap, and wipes away his stray tears. Sebastian smiles at him and shakes his head as he tucks piece of Avans' hair behind his ear.

"N-Nothing dear come." he says picking him up as h stands up. "Lets go up stairs, We hav e to start your German lessons."

"Aw, but I don't want to! Papa Claude don't make me go." he pouts, Claude merely smiles and waves as Sebastian walks away carrying him. "Papa your mean!" Avans says as he sticks his tongue out at him.

"Sorry Lizziy, but I'm not staying married to you." and with that he walks out of the room with the other servants following.

* * *

**Kiza: I'm so mean to Sebastian now that I think about it...damn I'm a monster. so please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiza: Here's chapter 14 please do enjoy and review!**

* * *

Sebastian sighs as he walks up to his old home. He wasn't planning on coming back to hell for a while, but felt as if he needed to see his father and mother. He needed guidance and they were always the ones to go to for that. He nods opening the door and walking in. looking up he notices that the house was oddly quite. This causes him to become uneasy.

"Father? Mother? Saylen? Hello?" he calls walking further in, he then gets a shocked look feeling someone cover his mouth with their hand and somehow tying his hands behind his back.

"A little blond haired human girl told me to get rid of you young prince." The said voice says, panic was setting in and he growls, but he then whimpers in pain feeling the other demon sink his claws into his wrist. "Sorry mate, normally I wouldn't take order from a human, but she did offer her child's soul if I got rid of you and your offspring." At this Sebastian begins to panic and struggle against the older demon.

The said demon removes his hand only to move it down to the raven's neck.

"Where's my family?" he asks with a hiss, the other demon smiles. "What did you do to them!?"

"Oh nothing young prince. They just went out for a while." And with that, the said demon begins to drag Sebastian away.

* * *

"Papa Claude, when is mom coming home?" Avans asks as he lets Claude pick him up and set him down on the counter.

"I'm not sure. He went to go see your grandparents…but he's been gone for a while so I am beginning to worry…" he explains, he looks around and sighs, he had to tell Ciel and have him call to the young prince through the mating mark that Ciel had left on Sebastian.

Claude had a bad feeling. The younger had told him that he would call once he reached his house back in hell, but he hadn't. Maybe he was busy talking to his father or his mother. No, that couldn't be it. He then notices Ciel walk in.

"Ciel, Sebastian hasn-"

"I know. I've tried calling him through our mark, but it's not working." He cuts in with a worried tone; he walks over to them and sighs. "I'm going to he-"

"Master!" Finny calls, this causes the young demon to turn and look at the blond. "Master, there's some outside with Mr. Sebastian!" with that Ciel runs outside and gets a shocked look.

"Oh, so you're the young prince's mate…." This man looked like a proud six foot three, he had blond hair and red eyes. He had on a white dress shirt and black pants. He was a demon too, but of a higher of higher power, he looks at Sebastian and he could see a bruise forming on his cheek. This causes him to growl.

"What are you doing with my mate?" he asks with anger, Sebastian merely shakes his head.

"I order him to do that to him Ciel." Turning around Ciel gets a shocked look seeing Elizabeth standing there with her arms crossed over his chest. She didn't seem too pleased. "You see, anyone can form a contract with a Demon. So, either you leave him, or I will have dear Alexander kill him." She explains Ciel growls at her.

"Lizziy why are you doing this!? I want what is best for you and you staying with me won't help….I don't lov-"

"Alexander," the blond haired man smiles, stepping back away from Sebastian, he kicks the younger demon in the head causing him to fall to the ground. Ciel gets a shocked look and growls at him, but not risking to move. After all, he wasn't sure what this man was capable of doing, and he wasn't going to risk the safety of his lover either. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"What price are paying for getting a demon's help Lizziy?"

"The soul of our un born child." Ciel gets a shocked look.

How dare she! That was their child! Their baby and she was willing to throw

away the life of their baby. She was insane and all of this because he didn't love her, that was stupide in every sense of the word. he the smiles seeing Sebastian sweep his leg tripping the older male and spaning the ropes that where binding his hands together behind his back.

Sebastian then tries to run over to Ciel but is takelced to the gground by the older demon. Ciel rushes over but stops seeing Elziabeth pointing a gun at him, he knew that now that he was a demon, that bultes wouldnt hurt him. but he didnt want to risk her ordering her new servant to hurt Sebastian again.

"That's our baby Elizabeth...why would you offer up it's soul? what's wrong with you?" Ciel asks, he looks over at Alxeander who still had Sebastian pinded to the ground, the blond haired demon had his mate's arm bent back behind his back, and he knew it must have been painful because Sebastian had a painfiled look in his eyes.

"You dicieded to leave me for your demon servant...thats whats wrong! because if you did truely care for me then you would have left him! but no! you just had to-"

"Egades Elizabeth is that the only reason!? because I dont want to give you fauls love!? you should be happy that I'm not lieying to you! please Lizziy let Sebastian go." he begs her, she glares at him.

"As if she would. listen here boy, I was given order to kill your mate and his offspring...but of course I cant kill him without your son. so hand hi-" he was cut off as he was kicked away by Claude who had a angred look on his face. Getting up the blond gets a shocked look. "Faustus? what the hell are you doing here? I thought you where no longer under contract."

Claude picks up Sebastian and walks back over to Ciel and puts him down, the golden eyed male then turns around to look at the pair after seeing Ciel wrap his arms around the prince. He knew that he would have to keep his attintion on the blond haired demon. he was from the soldier class demons. so he was born to fight. which made his job of keeping the red eyed male safe a lot harder.

"I'm here on my ow free will. now, if I understand, the Wolfkin family is not promited anywhere near the young prince...so leave or I'll rip you apart." Calude warns. at that Sebastian smiles, he loved how the older male was protective over him even if they wherent a mated pair.

"Oh good luck with that Faustus." he says runing twords him, Claude then gets a shocked look seeing the man disappaer.

"Claude above you!" looking up at Ciel's warning, he jumps out of the way and throws a gold butter knife at him but misses.

"Not bad, you move quick Faustus. as I recall, you come from teh Medical and magic calss of demons no? Im supprised your not using magic to fight." Elziabeth growls. "I'm assuming your mad my Lady?"

"Of coruse I am! lets go." she says turning around and waalking away with her demon follwoing her, soon enough he picks her up and disappaers but not before turning to look at Sebastian and smirking.

Seeing that look Sebastian knew that Alexander was beyond having his sanity. all demons stood on the borader line of sanity and insanity, he could tell that Alexander was way beyond that threshold which what made him shiver and snuggle up to Ciel who had tighten his grip.

"Inside." Claude demans as he walks past them, Sebastian could tell that Claude was bothered by something, he sighs as he lets Ciel lead him inside. once in Claude slames the door shut, causing Sebastia nto turn and glare at him.

"Claude! whats gotten into you!?" he asks, the golden eyed male sighs as he sits down with his elbows resting on his knees and he was letting his head rest in his hands. seeing this Sebastian kneels down in front of him. "Claude?" taking a softer tone, hoping that the older male might look up at him. but he doesnt, he looks over at Ciel who nods and leaves the room. "Hey, we're alone...whats wrong...?"

"He had a point...I'm from the magic and Medical class...but I dont use magic..."

"Yeah, I know. you perfer hand to hand or using some kind of weapon right?" Sebastian asks, but the older doesnt awnser. this causes the young prince to become worried. "Right?"

"No, I use them because my magic abilities never came in...so I dont know how to." the red eyed male gets a shocked look.

He didnt know that. he always thought that the older enjoyed using weapons or hand to hand combat, not because he didnt know how to use magic. every demon knew some kind of magic, such as himself, he was able to see into the memmories of others. but Claude didnt know magic at all? that was strange, and thats why he was acting this way, he was upset that he didnt know how to.

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian reachs up and wraps his arms around the older's neck, Claude then hugs him back and pulls him onto his lap.

"Who cares if you dont know how to...your still a grate fighter." Sebastian whispers as he runs his hand through the older demons hair, but he could tell that his words didnt help the older demon much.

Claude sighs as he tightens his grip around Sebastian's waist. He felt weak and pathice that he didnt know how to use magic. It used to bother him all the time when durning sparing classes he couldnt use magic. so he was always losing until he saw a young Sebastian fight hand to hand, thats when he took it upon himself to teach himself Mix Martial Arts after that.

But even then, it wasnt enough, so he took up learning how to use a sword. but he had to beg his dead beat father to teach him. but, he couldnt say that his father was weak.

but still, he didnt enjoy the fact that he had to learn from him.

"But right now...I should be worrying about you and Avans..." Claude says more to himself, but the younger looks down at him and smiles.

"Yeah, go on ahead and worry about that when I can take care of myself and Avans."

* * *

**Kiza: *gasps* you thought it was over huh? too bad! it's not! please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kiza:Hello everyone! sorry for the wait, it's been really busy lately so sorry! but please do enjoy.**

* * *

Avans looks up from his book and he notices that his father was talking to his papa Claude. he could hear that they where talking about some other demon by the name of Alexander, and how he was a danger to his mom and him.

But, he didn't quite understand, he sighs as he then gets up putting his book down and walking over to Sebastian who was reading over some documents for Ciel's and Elizabeth's Divorce. the red eyed demon smiles as he feels his sort son pull on his pant leg.

"Mom...who's Alexander?" at this Sebastian looks down at him with shock. "Mom?"

"He's...someone dear."

"I know that mom. but Papa Claude and dad where saying hes a danger to you and me. why?" he asks in more detail. Sebastian then curses himself for having a son as smart as Avans. the boy got that intelligence from himself and Ciel. he kneels down and pulls the boy to his chest and kisses the boy's forehead. this causes the boy to giggle and snuggle up to him.

"He's a evil man Avans...lets just say that all right? I didn't want to tell you everything because your still so young...come, why dont you and I go out to the garden today for your Latin lessons today?"

"Yes!" Avans screams with happiness causing Sebastian to laugh as the boy runs past Ciel and Claude and outside with Sebastian picking up the boy's book and walk after him.

"Outside lessons today love?" Ciel asks as he kisses his mate on the cheek.

"Yes, I thought he would enjoy it. so now ill see you two later." and with that Sebastian walks past them. Ciel turns to look at Claude.

"I'm surprised that you never tried to get Sebastian to stay with you...why?" the spider shrugs and looks down at the ground.

"Because, If I truly care about him I would want him to be truly happy...I knew he would be happy with you." the golden eyed demon explains as he smiles. Ciel smiles back knowing that Claude was truly cared about Sebastian being happy. he could tell that the older demon truly cared about him.

But now, once again, the life of his mate was in danger again. along side with his own son. he also knew that if Alexander managed to kill them, he would take the soul of his un born child. Claude looks at him and notices that Ciel was completely worried about his small yet still growing family.

This fight was going to be the death of one of them, and Claude would make sure that it wasn't going to be Sebastian, Avans or Ciel. if he had to die, then so be it. but he wouldn't allow that royal mutt kill or hurt them. nor would he allow him to take the soul of a un born child, he had morals even if he was a demon. and that bastard should have them too. Most demons who had a family had morals, like Sebastian and himself. Claude could remember when Hannah, and the triplets where still around he was somewhat protective of them. he had heard from Sebastian that he too was protective of his sisters.

"Mane ad ortum Solis supra horizontem, semper ut aliquid vellem." Avans repeats from a book page, Sebastian smiles and kisses the top of his son's head.

"Bonum valde. questus melius et melius tua elit." the said demon then looks up and sees a figure in the distance walking their way, he becomes uneasy and begins to growl as his eyes glow red causing Avans to hid behind him. he could feel his son shaking slightly, after all, the boy was still young and growing. no matter how strong demon offspring where, they where not made to withstand a hit from a full grown demon.

"Easy my lord, it's me." the voice says gently, the said prince then relaxes and smiles. "I was sent by your father to check up on you."

"Not to worry Vincent, i'm all right." Sebastian explains, Vincent was a old time friend of his while he was growing up. Vincent back then was a small, frail looking thing, now he stood a proud six foot too, long black hair and of course, red eyes. he had became his father's adviser after he had left for his first contract. "How is everything and everyone back at home?"Vincent sighs, and gives the prince a worried look. "Avans, get your books and go inside, I have to talk to vincent alone. go play with dad all right?" the boy nods as he gathers his books and runs inside.

"My lord, I fear that a royal house has declared a war against your family...the son of the current head has made a contract with your mate's ex lover if that's what humans call it."

"I know...he's already tried killing Avans and I once. lucky us Claude showed up...Vincent...who is this guy? what does he really want?" Vincent sighs as he leads the younger demon to sit down.

"He wan't your family dead young prince. he thinks that your father is going soft...so he wants to over power him and take over. Lucifer, your not safe here." Sebastian gets a shocked look, he didn't understand why try to kill the king of hell when even 'God' couldn't kill his father. but then, that's why Alexander was going after him and Avans, because he knew that if he killed them, there would be no next King from his own family.

To think, all of this, just for power that the other demon did not nor could he ever have. Vincent knew that too, but it wouldn't stop them from trying.

"Vincent, you tell my father, that we will kill Alexander and that all he needs to worry about is keeping himself and the others safe. understood?" the older nods and disappears. getting up and rubbing the back of his neck, Sebastian walks back to the mansion. "From here on out, it seems I actually have to be more careful. oh how more meaningless could this god for saken fight get I wounder."

* * *

"At four you have you company meeting to discuss about a factory being put in-" Claude was cut off feeling something latch onto his leg, looking down he smiles seeing Avans. "And, how may I help you?"

"Papa, who's Vincent?" the golden eyed demon along with the new formed demon Ciel look at the boy with confusion.

"Vincent?" Ciel asks, his son nods.

"Yeah, Vincent. Mom told me to come back inside so that he could talk to him alone. apparently it has something to do with Grandpa." Claude then nods understanding finally what the boy was talking about.

"Vincent is a good friend of your mother's Avans. is something wrong with your grandfather?"

"Not that I know of Papa..." he explains as Ciel gets up and picks the boy up into his arms and walks out of his study to go look for his mate. "Dad...this man that's after mom and I...why does he want to kill us?" Ciel then stops dead in his tracks. damn, he hadn't expected Avans to ask something like that. letting out a sigh, he pets his son's hair.

"We didn't do anything wrong...there are just people out there, who dont like us...but, dont worry. I wont let them hurt you or mom." Ciel explains while walking into the living room and finding Sebastian walking in and closing the front door behind him. "How did his Latin lessons go?" the older demon looks up at his mate and smiles.

"Well actually. hes become quite fluent in it." Sebastian explains, he then sighs as Ciel puts Avans down as the boy runs off to find Claude. once gone, Ciel grabs Sebastian's wrist and drags him into another room and tosses him onto the sofa. next thing the older demon knew, Ciel was kissing down his neck. letting out a small chuckle Sebastian pushes his face away and then kisses him gently.

"God I love you so much Sebastian..." Ciel explains locking eyes with his mate, Sebastian had noticed that Ciel had manged to learn how to keep his new red eyes covered with the deep blue he had fallen in love with years ago. Ciel was learning how to control his demon abilities quickly thanks to his and Claude's help. "So, tell me who's Vincent?"

"Vincent is my father's adviser and was my best friend. he came to warn me about something that's going on with my family...Ciel I'm worried...no...I'm scared for Avans...what if I cant protect him?" Ciel sighs as he then kisses his mate one more time before starting to pet his hair gently.

"Don't worry…you've never let him down nor failed to keep him safe, that won't happen this time either. I promise."

* * *

**Kiza: Please review**


End file.
